A Whole New World
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: SEQUEL TO SUMMER WIND!Rating just to be safe. Magdalena is now married to Elrohir, but even so, a few surprises and dangers still come after Magdalena. And will she ever get along with the other Elves? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with a sequel from Summer Wind. Old characters will be back, as well as some new characters. This story will be around Magdalena and Elrohir's marriage, as well as Magdalena trying to fit in with the rest of the Elves, even though she is Half-Elven, which will be explain why she is Half-Elven and not mortal. And I will be saying the disclaimer only once, which will be here on this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing by the characters I make up and are mine.**

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 1**

–Dream, 1st POV–

**I heard a knock, so I got out of my warm, comfy bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and was about to ask whoever it was what they wanted, when I was punched across the face. I fell to the floor, now wide awake, and looked up to see my father? I stared in horror but stood up nonetheless. I may have been a chicken in the past, but my father can't scare me anymore. He just can't.**

**I was about to ask what he wanted but I stumbled back when my father charged at me, turning into Deachir. I wanted to scream but it was caught in my throat. Deachir grabbed my throat with both of his hands, his long, nasty as finger nails digging into my skin. I felt the air start to leave me. I couldn't do nothing, but stare into those red eyes, keeping me in place. My vision started to blacken, nothing but Deachir's ugly, smiling face in my sight.**

§

–End of dream–

I snap my eyes open, looking about the half of the room that I was facing. It was dark, but not too dark, I guess it was nearing dawn. I then just realized that something was wrapped around my waist. I also noticed that I was laying on top of something warm. My heart started to race as I couldn't remember where I was. I carefully lifted my head up and saw Elrohir. His eyes were glazed over, telling me he was asleep.

I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes in relief.

'_A dream. Only a damn dream.'_

I told myself, opening my eyes once more. I carefully lifted Elrohir's arm off of my waist, and held it over my head, as I carefully got off of him. Once I was completely off of Elrohir, I placed his arm on top of his chest, getting out of bed. I walked over to the closed red and white curtains that led down to a patio, that also led down to a harbor nearby. I slightly pushed back the curtains to my left to see the sun rising over the palace and into the harbor in front of me.

I remember now, yesterday I got married to Elrohir here at Rivendell, and Elrond gave this room for us to live in. I laughed slightly, and quietly, to myself, as I remembered that I accidently pushed Elladan into the lake. After that, everything went smoothly. Gandalf was kind enough to give me away, since Thranduil couldn't make it. I was sad 'cause he was like a father to me, but he was a king, and he needed to rebuild his kingdom from all the evil that roamed through his forest.

I sighed in content. I loved this room so much! It faced west, letting me see the sun set over the harbor. I can also see enormous cliffs surrounding the harbor, only to have it open in front of me. I closed my eyes, enjoying this beautiful morning. Even though it was our wedding night yesterday, me and Elrohir didn't have sex. The reasons was because I was still traumatize about getting rape by that son of a bitch, Deachir over four months ago.

Of course, I came back a virgin, thank god, but I just couldn't have sex, not yet. Elrohir understood, so we simply just laid in each others arms, glad everything would be fine for now on. I shivered lightly as the morning breeze blew towards me. A pair of arms slid around my stomach, making me jump.

"It's only me, (my love). I will never let no harm come to you, nor any other male touch you." Elrohir whispered into my ear, kissing below it.

I relaxed and leaned back into him, letting my own hands cover his unconsciously. "You still haven't told me what that word in Elvish means." I said, feeling the smile upon my neck when Elrohir kissed me again.

"If you want to know, learn Elvish... (my love)."

I sighed in irritation, rolling my eyes. Elrohir only chuckled, pulling me further into him, kissing down my neck. I giggled as I was ticklish on my neck, and Elrohir knew this, that ass! We stood there when the sun rose over head and maybe a little longer.

"Come, we must get ready for breakfast."

I nodded, as I moved out of Elrohir's warm embrace. I walked over to the dresser and took out a simple light purple dress. I turned my back to Elrohir, as he started to take off his... breeches, I think he said that's what their called. How pants came from breeches, who knows? I know it was weird for married couples to not look at each other change, but I'm still self-conscious of myself. I'm only eighteen of course! I put the dress from my feet and up to my chest.

Once I had the dress on, I felt Elrohir tie up the strings in the back, as I couldn't reach it. His skilled fingers brushed against my skin, making me shiver in delight. When he was done, I turned around, Elrohir giving me a kiss.

"Come, others might be up already."

I took Elrohir's hand in mind and walked out. It didn't take too long. We reached the dinning hall and entered to see some of the gust that have stayed over night eating and chatting away. Though, it quickly became silent, as Elladan stood up.

"The newly weds has finally shared their presence with us this morning."

Everyone laughed, including myself and Elrohir.

"And I see that yet another elleth has not, brother?"

'Ooohs' could be heard around the table, as both Elrohir and I sat down across from Gimli.

"Do not worry brother, I will have a wife as well soon enough." Elladan merely smiled.

"And how did the couple sleep last night? Hmm?" Gimli asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Both Elrohir and I were filling our plates, as we both answered at the same time.

"Fine."

I could tell that everyone was surprise. All except Lady Galadriel, Arwen, Eowyn, Gandalf, and my father-in-law, Elrond. Breakfast went on as if it was as though Elrohir and I weren't married. Though everyone else talked and laughed, as I go back to my old habits and become one with the chair. Only two people have noticed this but my dear husband was dying of embarrassment from Elladan's story about Elrohir from a few centuries back. Galadriel's enchanting voice than echoed in my head. I was now so used to the coldness I always felt whenever she talked to me.

"_**Do not worry (little one). The time will come sooner than you may think. My grandson understands how you feel and will give you all the time in the world until you are fully heal."**_

I smiled down to my fruit salad. **_"You're right. Thank you my lady."_**

"And than Elrohir had to take at least six more herbal baths just to get out the smell of the baby skunk."

I laughed, along with everyone at the table. I looked up to my dear husband, who was slightly scarlet red. He groaned and buried his face into his right hand.

"I thought you've said all those embarrassing stories last night at our wedding, brother."

Elladan continued to laugh. "Oh no, brother dear of mine. I still have a few stories yet."

Elrohir groaned. "Oh no!"

I laughed, patting Elrohir's knee in sympathy. He merely looked at me and smiled, taking my hand in his. I looked over to his twin and grinned evilly.

"Well, Elladan, aren't you going to tell us the other stories?"

"Oh no, we're done with breakfast." Elrohir said, standing up.

Everyone just laughed, agreeing with him.

§

Around mid afternoon, I was practicing archery by myself, as Elrohir had to go to a meeting with his father, Galadriel, Glorfindel, Aragorn, basically everyone important I met four months ago. I guess there were still some sighting of some wild men since the war a few years back. Of course, I didn't want to stay in our room all day, and both Eowyn and Arwen went to the meeting, as they were there during the war.

After I let go of my last arrow, which did not even hit the target but the ground instead, I walked forward to retrieve them. Once all the arrows were back in the quiver, I walked back to my spot and started over again. I remembered Glorfindel instructions and tried to relax as well as be alert all around me. I tilted my head a bit to look at the target and let go. The arrow hit in the third red circle from the center. I heard clapping and I jumped out of my skin, turning around.

I didn't know somebody was watching me. I saw Merry and Pippin, the miniature troublemakers of Elladan and Elrohir. I smiled and mocked a bow, making the two laugh.

"That was a very nice shot, Magdalena."

The youngest Hobbit, Pippin, said.

"Why thank you so much, my friends."

"Try another!" Merry told me, as they both sat on the floor, will Pippin was more like lying on his stomach.

I nodded and turned back around. I relaxed, did the stance Glorfindel told me, and grabbed an arrow. I notched it to my bow, will actually Elrohir's bow, and pulled back. Once again, I tilted my head to look at the target better and let go. This time the arrow hit dead center, making me jump up and down, cheering.

"Yes! I actually hit the center!"

I heard Merry and Pippin cheer also, and when I turned around I yelp in surprise as Elrohir picked me up and swung me around. When he put me down, I punched him playfully at his left shoulder.

"Don't scare me! And you two!" I looked down to the two Hobbits, who looked guilty. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"He told us not too!" Merry said.

Pippin pointed at Elrohir, "he said to be quiet, and he'll give us as much food as we wanted!"

Merry hit Pippin, as I playfully glared at my husband, who was laughing nervously. I put the arrow and quivers down, as Elrohir begin to stutter.

"Will, you see, um... heh."

I just continued to stare at him and he just quickly bolted to the left.

"Oh no you don't!"

I ran after Elrohir, as he turned sharply from right to left, left to right. Finally, I noticed he was going to the right and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled, making Elrohir tripped over his own two feet. Than I tripped, feeling Elrohir grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest as we both fell to the floor. We were both, will, me actually, breathing hard as Merry and Pippin laughed their ass' off. I leaned my head against Elrohir's chest, as he started to caress my sides tenderly.

I started to laugh, feeling like a kid again. Elrohir chuckled, as I lifted my head up to look into his grey eyes. I put my legs on each side of his waist and leaned forward, putting my palms on top of his chest.

"Will you please stop scaring me?" I pleaded pathetically, brushing my lips over his.

He just smiled and in one swift movement, rolled to the side so I was now in the bottom. My arms found their way around his neck during the roll. Elrohir kissed my passionately before saying something that made me pout.

"Where is the fun in that?"

Elrohir kissed my pouting lips. Though, before it could go any further, a voice broke out.

"If you two lovebirds do not mind, we would like to practice."

We turned our heads to see at least a dozen or so warriors, Elladan, and Glorfindel standing a few feet away, smiling. I felt myself turn red and pushed a surprise Elrohir off of me and stood up, brushing off any grass. I took out the arrows I let go before and walked back to retrieve the bow and quiver on the floor and almost ran out of there. I returned back to our room and stayed there, away from everyone.

I sat at the desk that was in the room, and started to study, I believe Elrond said it was Sindarin, from the book he gave me. But I couldn't just understand any of it. I groaned in frustration and simply slammed my forehead on the book.

"Why does the Elvish language have to be so difficult?" I cried, banging my head against the book a few more times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 2**

Knowing full well that I wont see Elrohir until dinner, seeing as most of his friends were at the archery ground. I put down the Elvish book and grabbed a green leather book that I found in Elrond's library. It was a story of a peasant woman in love with a prince, and vice versa. I got up from the chair and walked out to the patio, than down the steps to the small path that led to a beautiful bench near the harbor water. Time alone was a past time for me now a days. I just never knew how busy Elrohir really was.

§

–3rd POV, Archery grounds–

"How was it Elrohir?" Elladan asked, grinning like an idiot.

Both Elrohir and Glorfindel rolled their eyes. "Like you do not know, (brother)."

A younger Elf boy in training turned slightly pink. "Can you still tell us, Lord Elrohir?"

Elrohir, who was about to let go an arrow, turned slightly, letting the arrow go and hitting the center of the target... a few yards away.

"You will get your chance, Kalihana." Glorfindel let an arrow go and looked over to Elrohir. "I would have believed Lady Magdalena would have been still cautious around that area by what happened four months ago."

Elrohir let his last arrow go, sighing. "She is." Elrohir whispered, the Elves nearby surprise. "We only slept in each others arms last night, tis all." Elrohir when to retrieve his arrows.

One of the warriors spoke up when Elrohir returned. "I would have forced her, no matter what."

Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, and a few Elves that were eavesdropping glared at the Elf.

"And have her fear you as well? I do not think so." Elladan said, notching an arrow.

"It would not matter. An elleth is suppose to fear their husbands. They are to do what they are told, not what an elleth wants to do." The Elf replied.

"I do not believe that is true, Vinia!" Glorfindel said coldly. "An elleth should be respected by a male, no matter what race they are. They should be treated equally."

"I agree with Glorfindel and my brother. I will wait for my wife as long as it takes for her to heal. Both physical and emotional."

§

–Gardens–

"Do you believe she will heal?" Arwen asked, as she held onto Aragorn's arm.

Galadriel smiled. "She will in time. Thanks to Dinenwen, she is Hlaf-Elven, and will not die of age nor time, unless she wishes it."

The four Hobbits sighed in relief.

"That is good news." Frodo said, Sam agreeing.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. It would have been painful to see Lady Magdalena die and not heal in time."

"Do not worry, Samwise." Galadriel put a hand on his shoulder. "Even if she was mortal, her wounds would have healed before her time ended."

Link, a now almost grown pup, whined, both Merry and Pippin stroking his fur.

"Thranduil sends his wishes to the couple and apologizes for not coming tot he wedding. But he had another wedding to attend to." Elrond said, walking next to his daughter.

"So he crowned Legolas and Dinenwen King and Queen of Mirkwood." Celebron said more than asked his son-in-law.

Elrond, along with everyone else, looked down o the harbor shore below. On a bench sat Magdalena reading peacefully. The sunset colors hit the sparkling water and to the Half-Elven.

"For four months she has been doing the same routine." Eowyn said, shaking her head.

"She is still in her shyness state. Her father still haunts her dreams. Even his words echo through her mind time after time." Galadriel said sadly.

Everyone was wrapped with sadness and sympathy towards the young girl. But their mood was lighten a bit, more than others, as Elrohir walked down the path from their room.

"Let them be. They are happy now, no matter what they have been through." Aragorn said, as everyone turned to go to their own place somewhere else.

§

–1st POV, Magdalena–

"_The two ran, not looking back once. Their hopes high, as they secretly run towards their favorite spot. Kempa looked to the prince-_ _her prince, a smile upon her face. The two lovers stopped running, standing in the middle of a clearing, a makeshift bed near by a fire._

'_It's beautiful, Emando.'_

_The prince stood in front of Kempa. 'No, you're beautiful.'_

_Emando kissed Kempa, surprising her. But she quickly recovered and kissed back."_

I jumped when I felt somebody kissed my cheek. I turned my head and sighed in relief, putting a hand to my chest.

"Damn it Elrohir!"

Elrohir walked from behind me to sit on the bench. I put my knees to my chest before Elrohir could sit on my legs.

"Sorry, (my love)."

I closed the book, leaving my finger on the page, and looked up at Elrohir. I studied him for a while, a slight frown upon my face.

"What's wrong?"

Elrohir stared at me, deep in thought. My frown deepen even more.

"Elrohir?" I said softly, taking his hand in mine.

That seemed to get him out of deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

Elrohir caressed my hand with his thumb, smiling softly at me.

"Nothing, Magdalena. Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but got an idea for him to tell me. Sighing, I stood up, letting his hand go.

"Fine, I just thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other." I said, turning towards our room.

Before I can walk away, Elrohir took me into his arms, me smiling in triumph.

"That is not fair, (my love)."

I bit my lower lip guiltily. I knew what he meant by that. I turned to face him, and put my arms around his waist, looking up to him.

"Sorry." I whispered, giving him a guilty smile.

–Elrohir's POV–

My wife gave me a guilty smile, her eyes telling me she was truly sorry. I sighed and kissed the tip of her nose, bringing her closer to me. I can't tell her what Vinia said. She will then feel pressured to let me have her so as to not have anyone say anything no more. But I will never pressure her into anything. Never.

"Come, Magdalena, we must get ready for dinner. Out guest are leaving tomorrow morning."

I felt her nod her head and move away from my arms. I followed Magdalena into our room, and watched her put down the book she was reading on the desk before going to her wardrobe. I know she knew I was watching her, so I averted my yes and walked to my own wardrobe. Once we changed into our best clothing, I led Magdalena to where we be dinning. The dinner went smoothly, unlike those other times when my brother told embarrassing stories to everyone. I took my wife's hand in my own underneath the table, smiling over to her.

She smiled back, and returned to the conversation she was having with Gandalf. From what I could tell, Lord Thranduil sent his apologizes to Magdalena for not coming because of the crowning of Legolas and Dinenwen. I felt Magdalena tense at Dinenwen's name, so I gave her a small squeeze, feeling her relax once more. I was happy they did not come. Legolas, I would have not mind, but he would have brought _her_ with him.

"Elrohir."

I left my thoughts as I turned to Magdalena's smiling face. I love her smile, it always brings out the child in her. She was becoming more and more open now. And I was glad for it.

"Elrohir, Lord Thranduil sent us a present for our marriage. Gandalf says it will be here tomorrow morning."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, looking up to Gandalf, who smiled, and back to my wife.

"Really?"

Magdalena nodded. "Yes. But I told him he didn't have to give us anything for all he did for me." She frown in thought. "I wonder what it is."

I smiled, chuckling a bit. "We will find out tomorrow, now won't we?"

Magdalena sighed and continued her conversation with the wizard. I looked around the table and stopped my gaze upon the Lady of Light. I know Magdalena will be sad to see the Lady leave. She has taken a fond in her, almost as if it was her own mother. I guess because Magdalena never really had a mother before. The Lady turned her gaze to me, smiling. She either heard my thoughts or felt my gaze upon her.

"_**I would not mind you and Magdalena visiting me, Elrohir. For I have also became very fond of her. Though, I believe we will meet each other again soon."**_

I smiled. **_"I hope it will not be a bother, my Lady?"_**

"**_Of course not."_** Galadriel than returned her gaze on my father, who did not sop talking.

I than tore my gaze to Aragorn and Arwen in front of me. I smiled faintly as Arwen touched her abdominal, Aragorn holding her hand, smiling. My sister was to bore Aragorn a child. I believe she was two months now. Aragorn turned to me and smiled knowingly. Once dinner finished, my father announced we go to the Halls of Fire. Once we entered, the musician immediately started to play a soft sound music.

Aragorn, who was sitting on my right, put a hand on my shoulder and leaned next to my ear.

"Your time will come, do not worry so Elrohir."

I merely nodded, smiling. I know everyone believes that I am hurt by this. But truthfully, I am not. I am happy just as things are.

–3rd POV–

Elrond smiled over to his daughter-in-law. She was now away from the hurt her father gave her, and found happiness. Elrond turned to Galadriel, who, at the same time, looked over to him.

"She will be happy that Thranduil decided to be her foster father. But what will happen when he leaves to the Grey Heavens?"

"I do not know. My mirror did not show me nothing that far." Galadriel sighed and looked over to a tired Magdalena, as well as Elrond. "But she will be happy rather than grieve and sorrow. She would want to come and say goodbye."

"Yes, but will she be able to handle it?" Elrond asked, turning her gaze away from the one who captured his son's heart.

Galadriel looked over to Elrond, a knowing and reassuring smile. "Yes, I believe she will."

"And what of Legolas? He is surely to find out Magdalena will be his sister. He would want to come and visit Magdalena, bringing _her_ with him."

Galadriel nodded. "Yes, I believe that the danger has yet to cease for Magdalena. But we must wait for it to unfold, rather than look for it ourselves."

§

–Rivendell's borders, across the river–

The guards looked beyond the river, arrows drawn back. In the darkness, a creature blends to the night, as clouds cover the light of the moon. It moves around, snake-like, looking about it's surrounding. The Elves could hear the creature sniff around, the gravel beneath it making noise. The creature suddenly stopped, nothing but silence around. Even the wind, and the animals of the night have silence. The Elves waited, frowning what the creature was doing.

Then in the blink of an eye, it was gone. The clouds move away, the moonlight shining on to the forest floor. The guards put down their arrows, frowning even more.

"(Where did it go?)"

"(I do not know. But what was it?)"

"(We must go warn Lord Elrond and the guest. We cannot afford that think kill the guests.)"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own this song, 'Goin' Crazy' by Natalie.**

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 3**

–Hall of Fire, 1st POV, Magdalena–

For some reason, I was tired, but I should be used to this, right? I mean, I _am_ Half-Elf, at least from what Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf told me. Because I was holding a full blooded Elf in me, and she cast me back to my own world, or time, with half of what she had and who she was. In short, I had some of her powers and Elf blood in me. I held back a yaw, trying to hide from Elrohir, but he saw it, of course. I felt him tug on my hand, so I sighed and stood up with him. But before we can leave, Gimli had to open his big, bearded mouth! I should kill him later for it!

"Before you two go off to 'sleep', why don't you sing us a song, Magdalena?"

I tensed, gripping Elrohir's hand. No way in hell am I gonna sing! I can't even sing! Or even stand in front of a small group without embarrassing myself, let alone a bigger group! I looked over to Elrohir, my eyes pleading him to not make me sing.

"Yes, Magdalena," I turned to Lady Galadriel. "I would love to hear you sing before I leave."

I almost whimpered audible, keeping my face from showing any objections. I nodded, sighing in my mind. I let go of Elrohir's hand, smiling apologetic as I didn't stop gripping his hand. I walked over to the small stage they had and faced everyone. I placed my arms behind my back, gripping my forearms with my fingernails digging into my skin. My stomach had butterflies, as my heart pounded so had, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

"_**Breathe, Magdalena. Breathe."**_

Galadriel's enchanting voice echoed in my head, calming my nerves as best as I could.

§

–Elrhoir's POV–

I stared up at my wife, who took a deep breath. I could tell she was nervous, and how I wish I was up there to comfort her. If there was only a way to contact her with my mind, tell her to only stare at my directions as she sings. As if reading my mind, _(or it could be Lady Galadriel's doing)_ Magdalena stared over to my direction, relaxing a bit. She cleared her throat, getting ready to sing. I know she told me she was a bad singer, but hopefully with the Elf blood in her veins, she would have the voice as a full-blooded. She has all ready mastered the small amount of light and the light footsteps.

She cleared her throat, exhaling slowly, than inhaling before singing the first few words.

"_Ever since the day you went away,_"

I smiled, her voice as musical as any other Elf, though, it was a bit less enchanting, but it did not matter.

_  
_"_And left me lonely and cold,  
My life just hasn't been the same,  
Oh, baby no,  
When I looked into your eyes,  
The moment that I let you go,_

_I just broke down, _

'_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again,  
I would sacrifice,  
Cuz the feelin' that I feel within,_

_No other man would make me feel so right,  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night,  
But I rather have you here with me,_

_Right next to me,_

_And I miss the way you hold me tight, _

'_I've got to let you know,_

_I feel so weak without your touch,  
I never thought I could ever love a man so much,  
I've gotta let you know that I think we are destiny,  
For you I cross the world for you,  
I'd do anything, _

'_That's right baby,  
I'm goin' crazy,  
I need to be your lady,  
I been thinkin' lately,  
That you and me yes we can make it,  
Just ride with me,_

_Roll with me,  
I'm in love with you (baby), _

'_That's right baby,I'm goin' crazy,  
I need to be your lady,  
I been thinkin' lately,  
That you and me yes we can make it,  
Just ride with me,_

_Roll with me,  
I'm in love with you (baby), _

'_Break it down then,_

_I'll tell you what I feel,  
From the moment that I met you,_

_It's been so damn real,  
My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak,  
Can't believe I feel so weak,  
_

'_Tell me that you really need me,  
And you want me,_

_And you miss me,_

_And you love me,  
I'm your lady,  
I'll be around waitin for you,  
_

'_Put it down be the woman for you,  
I'm fallin' so deep for you,  
Crazy over you I'm callin',  
Callin' out to you,  
_

'_What am I gonna do?  
It's true I'm frontin',  
It's you ain't no wonder,_

_I can no longer go on without you,  
I'd just break down, down, _

'_I've got to let you know,_

_I feel so weak without your touch,  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much,  
I've gotta let you know,_

_I think that we are destiny  
For you I cross the world for you,  
I'd do anything, _

'_That's right baby,  
I'm goin' crazy,I need to be your lady,  
I been thinkin' lately,  
That you and me,_

_Yes we can make it,  
Just ride with me,_

_Roll with me,  
I'm in love with you (baby), _

'_That's right baby,  
Im goin' crazy,  
I need to be your lady,  
I been thinkin' lately,  
That you and me,_

_Yes we can make it,  
Just ride with me,_

_Roll with me,  
I'm in love with you (baby), _

'_ooo, crazy,(ooo),  
Lately (ooo),  
Lately (ooo)  
Lately_"

I clapped, along with others in the hall. I smiled as my wife hurried off the stage and over to my side. Like I though earlier, she had a musical voice but not the enchanting one. But either way, everyone liked it, as will as I did. I hugged Magdalena as she reached my side and kissed the top of her head.

"Not bad lass, but you still got to work on that voice of yours." Gimli told her, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." My wife answered sarcastically, though the Dwarf did not catch it.

We said our goodnights and left the hall. I put my arm around Magdalena's waist, my fingers unconsciously caressing her side.

"Why did you sing that song, (my love)?" I asked, as the words bother me a bit.

Magdalena leaned her head to my shoulder, resting it. She gave out a tiresome sigh, closing her eyes.

"It was in my head. This one girl I used to hang out with sang it, or played it on her CD player, something that made the song play, all the time. I just can't believe I still remember it! And word for word too!" She shook her head, holding back a yawn. "The words didn't bother you, did they?"

I looked down to see she was looking up at me concern and amused.

"Yes, a bit." I answered truthfully.

"Will, do not worry, because I am already your lady, and I am sure you will never leave me... Right?"

I stopped and kissed my wife softly upon her small lips. "Of course I will never leave you." I whispered, smiling, her emerald eyes showing sleepiness. "Tired, (my love)?"

She smiled, trying to keep her eyes open. I smiled and picked Magdalena up, her head resting upon my shoulder. She fell asleep almost instantly. I continued my way towards our bedroom, the still night silent.

§

–1st POV, Magdalena, Dream–

**Elrohir stopped and kissed my softly upon my lips. "Of course I will never leave you." He whispered, smiling. "Tired, (my love)?"**

**I got to figure out what the hell that Elvish word means! I sighed and put an arm around my husbands waist, as he did the same to me. We started walking down to our room for sleep, as I closed my eyes. Every time I was in his arms, I am safe. But I feel uneasy for some reason. I opened my eyes and stopped walking, Elrohir looking at me confused. He asked what was wrong but I ignored him and looked around the garden to my left, feeling a pair of eyes on us. Mostly on me.**

**I faintly heard my name, as I concentrated on finding the owner of the eyes. Now, I wish I hadn't found the owner. I gave a small whimper, backing into Elrohir.**

"**You're dead. You're suppose to be dead!" I cried, shaking my head in disbelieve.**

**Elrohir pushed me behind him when he recognized who it was in the shadows. He took out his sword, yelling for some guards. I peeked around Elrohir and saw the outline of a shadowed figure, his eyes the only thing visible. They were the bright color of red and gold, the same ones as Deachir. Guards came and stood in front of us, their weapons out. I hid my face at the back of Elrohir's tunic, gripping it as well, whispering to myself.**

"**You can't be real. You can't be real. You can't be real. You died four months ago! You died!"**

**I held back sobs, coughing a bit. I heard Elrohir ordered the guards something but I didn't hear. I felt an arm go around my waist, making me jump in surprise and fear.**

"**It is just me, (my love). Do not worry." Elrohir said, making me relax a bit.**

**Than that voice! A sound of screeching mix with a snarl!**

"**I'll get my revenge you fucking bitch! I swear I will!"**

**Than, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, as Elrohir gasped. I looked down to see some kind of black, shiny metal. I now knew that my was over and I dragged Elrohir into it.**

–End of dream–


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 4**

–1st POV, Magdalena–

I gasped in fear and sat up in bed quickly.

"Magdalena? Are you all right?"

I heard Elrohir's voice but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I looked around confused but quickly looked down to my stomach, feeling for some kind of blood or hole.

"Magdalena?"

I felt Elrohir grab my face. I turned to his worried face and just lunged on top of him, hugging him. I cried against his chest, my arms around his neck.

"It was awful! I had another nightmare about Deachir but this time he succeeded! He got both of us, saying he would get his revenge!"

"Shh! I am here. Nothing is going to happen. Deachir is dead. Gandalf killed him, remember?"

Elrohir rocked back and forth, my crying subsiding. I only sniffed, letting Elrohir's smell comfort me. It was a forest kind of smell from being out in the archery most of the time or out patrolling during the four months.

"Want to go back to sleep?"

I shook my head. "No." I whispered in fear. "Too many nightmares have haunt my dreams."

§--

–Elrohir's POV–

I looked down to my wife, frowning. "You mean you had nightmares of Deachir before?"

My wife nodded, her crying coming back. I was such a fool! Why have I not I seen this? Whenever I awoke, she was never in my arms, or she would not have those dark circles under her eyes. But I thought nothing of it! I did not want to think of it... Why, is the question I ask myself but I do not know the answer. Maybe I did not want to know the answer, scared of what it may be. I hugged my wife closer, kissing her hair.

"Why did you not tell me?"

I mumbled, looking out to the balcony.

"I didn't want to worry you. I though you would think I was an immature child who can't even let go of the past event."

"No, (my love), do not think such a thing! I would never think that! The event four months ago has made a huge impact in your life. I would have understood of your nightmares."

I stayed in the same position until dawn, not uttering a single word. As much as I love my wife, I wish she would at least tell me what is bothering her. I would suffer for her, with her! She should not take such a burden upon herself.

"Come Magdalena, we must get ready for the departure of our guest. They are all leaving today."

"Okay. But please, don't tell anyone what happened."

I nodded, respecting my wife's decision. We made are way to the hall for our morning meal. Magdalena ate very little, but talked greatly with the Hobbit's. They made her smile and laugh, thankful they have let her forgotten the nightmare. Though I know she will remember later on in the day. After the morning meal, we have walked our guests to the courtyard, and what I saw next made me smile. Lord Thranduil dismounted his horse, and stood at the base of the stairs.

My wife, not yet custom with our ways, ran, un-lady like might I add, down the steps. Once on the ground, Magdalena hugged Thranduil, catching him of guard. But the once king hugged back, smiling.

"It is nice to see you once more, (daughter)."

I frowned at what Thranduil had said. But Magdalena cannot be his daughter. Unless... yes, unless Thranduil has decided to adopt Magdalena as his own daughter. My wife let Thranduil go, and tilted her head.

"I have read that word in my book Elrond gave me." She snapped her fingers. "Oh, daughter."

Thranduil smiled in approval, nodding his head once. "Very good. You have been studying your Elvish."

My wife smiled, happy to impress him. I looked over to my father and grandmother only to see each of them give a look with a smile. I walked over to them.

"You know why Lord Thranduil has called her daughter, do you not father? Grandmother?"

"Elrohir."

I looked over to Thranduil, who motioned for me to greet him. I did what I was told, and stood next to my wife, bowing to him.

"Do not be so formal, (son-in-law)."

Instead of frowning, I smiled. I now knew that Lord Thranduil has indeed adopted Magdalena.

"I have an announcement and a wedding present for Lady Magdalena."

I felt all eyes upon me and my wife, who grabbed my hand feeling the eyes upon herself as well. Thranduil turned to an Elf, holding out his hand. The Elf gave the Lord a rolled parchment. He faced us once more.

"First, congratulation to the both of you. I would have trusted no other Elf for Magdalena."

My wife and myself looked to each other, smiling. We looked back to Thranduil.

"Second, I would like to give you this and hope you will be much more joyous as I am."

He handed my wife the parchment. Magdalena took the parchment, letting my hand go. She opened it and frowned.

"I am still learning how to read Elvish." She looked up to the Lord.

"I will read it."

I told her, taking the parchment from her hands. I begin to read out loud.

"Let all those who care to listen hear what I, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, have to say. With the love I have for Magdalena, I care for her as my own daughter. My flesh. My blood. My kin. Those who are the council, my advisors, did not approve of such a thing as I have done. But even so, with this document, and those who bear witness and signed this parchment, I have declared Magdalena Vega as my adopted daughter."

I looked to my wife, who was staring wide eye at the parchment, her mouth opened in shock. She looked to Thranduil, as I, to see him smile. Next thing I knew, my wife has hugged Thranduil, crying.

"Are you really serious? Are you really adopting me?"

Thranduil hugged Magdalena back, "yes, Faerdhinen, I am."

The Lord held his foster daughter at arms length, brushing her tears.

"What does that mean?"

My wife asked childishly, making Thranduil and myself smile.

"Quiet Spirit." He told her.

"Can I ask why you wanted me as your daughter?"

"Because the amount of time, though little, you have spent in Mirkwood, I have grown to love and adore you as a father. I have grown to protect you from those who have hurt you greatly. I, somehow, became your father without you noting it."

My wife laughed through her tears, looking back to me.

"Did you know this?"

"No. I just figured it out when he called you daughter." I smiled to my father-in-law.

I was happy Magdalena had a father figured, besides my own father, around. She needed the love of a father, since she did not get it from that bastard who hurt her greatly in her world. Galadriel was her mother figure, as Aragorn, Arwen, and Elladan were her brothers and sister figures. I thank the Valar for giving my wife a normal life she should have gotten while growing up.

"We must take our leave." Faramir spoke up, looking to Aragorn, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do not want to delay much longer."

Aragorn walked over to me, putting both of his hands on my shoulder, smiling.

"We will see each other again soon, Elrohir. Visit whenever you like in Gondor, you and Magdalena are most welcome."

"Thank you Estel." I used the name from our childhood time here in Imladris.

He was taken back but smiled, before walking over to my wife. Arwen came up and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"I do hope you will come visit soon, brother."

"We will, I promise. And take care of yourself and my nephew."

We parted, Arwen nodding her head, smiling. My grandmother came up next, putting a hand upon my cheek, smiling softly.

"As I said before, (my nephew), we _will_ see each other again." She bowed her head slightly to me.

"_**Protect her, Elrohir. Keep her close by you. I feel a great danger coming. In fact, I feel it all ready near by. She is still fragile, Elrohir, and very emotional. Be patient and watch yourself."**_

She told me, before walking to Magdalena. I frowned, but kept her warning in mind. After our good byes, my wife, my brother, my father, and Lord Thranduil watched out guest leave with many guards with them. I frowned. Why would they need so many guards? All Evil have been rid of this world, have it not? Once they have disappeared against the summer trees, Lord Elrond and Thranduil bid us farewell, as they need to speak. Elladan told us he would be at the archery field, as he and Glorfindel had a contest going on.

My wife put her arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"Go on Elrohir, I won't mind if you go with your brother and Glory. I'll just be in the room studying Sindarin."

I lightly laughed at the nickname my wife gave Glorfindel, as she could not say his name fully.

"_Protect her, Elrohir. Keep her close by you."_

The words of my grandmother came back. I only smiled and looked down to my wife's beautiful eyes. I hugged her and gave her a quick peck.

"How about I come with you to the room? I'll help you study your Sindarin."

My wife furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head my way.

"Okay, that will be fine." She told me, as we made our way to our room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 5**

–3rd POV, Elrond's study–

"(But how could there be evil if it has been rid of this world, these lands?)"

Elrond shook his head. "(I do not know but the border guards reported all was quiet, and still, the clouds covered the moon's light. All they saw was a dark shadow on the ground, moving snake-like. But the eyes got to them, they said.)"

Thranduil frowned. "(The eyes?)"

"(Yes.)" Elrond nodded. "(They said it held some sort of dark and evil to it's eyes but the guards could not remember how they'd look. It is as though something tried to block their memory.)"

"(It could only be from fear that it may have been blocked.)"

"(Yes, that is what I have thought. But it was not. Gandalf felt some sort of power coming from my guards.)"

Thranduil's frown deepen. "(So someone is behind this?)"

Elrond nodded, not knowing what else to say.

§--

–1st POV, Elrohir–

"(My name is Magdalena of Imladris and I am married to Elrohir, son of Elrond.)"

My wife leaned forward on the table. "(My name was Magdalena of Imladris, and I am mother of Elrohir, horse of Elrond.)"

I smiled, trying to hold my laughter in. My wife frowned.

"Did I say it wrong?"

I laughed, I could not hold on to it much longer. My wife slapped my arm, making me laugh much harder.

"What did I say Elrohir?"

After calming down, I answered her. "My name was Magdalena of Imladris, and I am mother of Elrohir, horse of Elrond." I laughed.

My wife was horror struck. "What was I suppose to say?"

"My name is Magdalena of Imladris, and I am married to Elrohir, son of Elrond."

"It's not funny Elrohir! What if I told someone this!"

My laughter subsiding, I stood and kissed my wife. "Do not worry, you only got a few words mixed up. You'll get it, (my love.)"

"I hope so too... (my love.)"

I raised an amused eyebrow at her, as she smiled innocently at me.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked, wondering if she really did know.

My wife stood, poking me with her finger. "Yes! It took a while but I have finally figured it out."

I took hold of her finger. "And what does it mean?"

Magdalena smiled and kissed me. She mumbled against my lips. "My love."

I smiled, she has indeed figured it out. "Indeed it is." I mumbled back, kissing her.

I was intending to have the kiss sweet and short but it only continued on. And before I knew it, I was on top of my wife on our bed, both of us not breaking the kiss. My left hand found her right, as I explored her beautiful and mysterious body with my own right. She prop up her left knee, giving me access for my hand to caress the sensitive skin behind her thigh. I felt my wife shudder in pleasure, only encouraging me to continue.

I moved my kisses down her jaw to her neck, as her hand that was not occupied moved under my tunic and explored my back. Her nails scrapped against my skin, making me growl in pleasure. I sucked at the base of her neck and shoulder met, hearing my wife moan in pleasure, even though she was ticklish on her neck. Magdalena turned her head to give me more access. I let her hand go, exploring her right side, until I found the back of her other thigh, that I made prop up as will. I begin to kiss down to her collar bone, as I was lifting the hem of her dress.

"Please stop. Please Elrohir."

I quickly stopped and looked up to my wife's tear streaked face. I got off of her and just hugged my wife.

"I am sorry. I have made you remember."

I kissed the top of her head and just placed my chin on top of it.

–Magdalena's POV–

I felt stupid for crying.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

Elrohir pulled away from me and wiped my tears.

"You do not have to be sorry. I am not mad, nor will I ever be. I understand and respect your wishes."

I smiled faintly, kissing him quickly. I hugged him around the neck, sniffing.

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing he heard it with his keen hearing. _(Which I yet to have, damn it!)_

§--

–3rd POV–

Two weeks of uneventful, and unseen of the creature has pass. Thranduil has decided to stay in Rivendell, as he knew Legolas can handle himself as king. He helped Magdalena with her Sindarin, as Elladan helped her with her sword skills. Glorfindel helped Magdalena with her archery (as he was the best at it), and Elrohir helped his wife the ways of Elves live, and how to be a lady. Though, Elrohir did not care how Magdalena acted, as long as she was herself.

But for a week, those guards who have yet to leave Middle Earth went out to the east borders. A group of Uruk-hai's, that was thought to be long been destroyed after Deachir, were spotted. Elrohir, Elladan, and Glorfindel were to lead the small army. And on the ninth day, a messenger rode in advance to tell them they have defeated the Uruk-hai's but many were injured. The messenger also told Elrond something in Elvish that Magdalena did not catch. But it worried her for Elrond and Thranduil looked at Magdalena with a worried expression.

Pacing back and forth in the throne room, Magdalena rubbed her arms, trying not to think of the worst.

"Please calm yourself, Faerdhinen." Thranduil said, but Magdalena shook her head.

"No. I want to see my husband. And I want to see him now."

As if someone heard her plea, an elleth servant ran into the throne room. "They have came back."

Magdalena ran, with the two Lords jogging behind her. Magdalena just came to a sudden halt at the top steps, as the guards carried the injured into the courtyard. She searched the many Elves, trying to find Elrohir. The last ones that came in were Elladan and Glorfindel, who held an unconscious Elrohir who had bloody bandages around his head and stomach.

"No."

Magdalena ran down the steps and to her brother-in-law, just as Glorfindel took Elrohir from the horse.

"Please no."

Elladan caught Magdalena. "Glorfindel is taking him to the healers."

"Please! Please, please save him." Magdalena cried in a whisper.

§--

–Magdalena's POV–

Elladan helped me to the healing rooms but stopped in the hall as the healer shook her head. I didn't know what to think nor feel. I just wanted Elrohir to live. I didn't let go of Elladan's tunic as I cried on his shoulder. My legs felt too weak for my own self to stand. Hours pass and I grew more and more worried. Everyone keeps telling me to go rest or eat something. But I just shook my head. I didn't want to be somewhere if news of my husband came.

I just stayed in Elladan's arms, his tunic we with my tears. If he even tried to make me move, I would pinch him so hard. I think I gave him a few bruises and sore spots around his stomach and arm. Finally, after midnight, the healer came out, opening the door, motioning me to enter. I didn't think twice and quickly moved to Elrohir's side. Elladan stayed back, talking tot he healer but I didn't care what they were saying.

I just sat at the side of the bed, holding Elrohir's hand in mine, and moving a few strands of hair from his face.

"Please, oh god, please be okay."

I whispered, kissing his brow, my tears falling on to his face. He was still unconscious but breathing. I thought of how I would be if he did died. We wouldn't have that beautiful girl I saw in Galadriel's mirror in my dreams four months ago. I'll probably drift away from all those I love, or go to this Grey Heavens thing that most Elves went to after and during the war two or three years ago. Or I'll surely kill myself either rapidly by my hands, or slowly by grief and sorrow.

"Magdalena."

I turned at Elladan's whispered voice.

"What did the healer say?"

"She has gotten all of the poison out. But the wound across his stomach, and the blow at the side of his head, will,"

I closed my eyes tightly, tears seeping out of my lids. I let out a sob escape my lips, putting a hand to my face. I felt Elladan squeeze my shoulder, kissing my temple before leaving. I felt so hopeless and helpless, not able to do anything for Elrohir. I slid to the floor and just cried myself to sleep, still holding Elrohir's hand.

§--

–Elrond's POV, Couple of days later–

I sighed as I watched my daughter-in-law slowly giving into grief day after day. She has not left my son Elrohir's side since she was able to see him. She has not slept, eaten nothing, and has not left this room, maybe to bathe in the was room that was connected to this room. But other than that, she only held on to hope and pray. Many has tried to get her out of this room, but to no hope. The night my assistant treated my son, I went to see myself if I could do anything else to help my son.

But no. There was no more. I walked over to Magdalena and sat a chair pulled next to the bed.

"Don't try, Lord Elrond. I will not leave his side."

Her voice was almost dull and plain.

"Please Magdalena, I beg you. You cannot fade into this grief, you will die! What if Elrohir was to wake up and found his wife dead. He would do the same as you are doing now."

She shook her head, tears streaming down. Sighing once more, I stood.

"I will have someone bring you something light to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She answered.

I wanted to argue but thought better of it. So I left to go to my study in hopes of losing myself in my own thoughts and not if the worst should happen.

§--

–Thranduil's POV, Another few days later–

I walked down to the healing rooms and entered my son-in-law's room. I saw the young woman who became my daughter now slowly losing her light that surrounded her little.

"Faerdhinen,"

She slowly shook her head. "Please don't insist anymore. I want to stay here until Elrohir wakes up."

Her voice that once held joy and laughter was now dull and plain. It pained me to see her likes this. Faerdhinen has lost much weight, lack of sleep and food. But as though the Valar himself heard her prayer, Elrohir has spoken up.

"I am awake." He mumbled.

"Oh god, Elrohir!"

Faerdhinen kissed her husband, as I quickly went to find Elrond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 6**

–Elrohir's POV–

I smiled, as I felt my wife kissed me. "That was a nice kiss I have ever received." I mumbled, my wife chuckling.

I opened my eyes and quickly lost my smile. I looked over my wife, and oh Valar, it pained me to se her as so.

"(What has happened, my love?)" I asked worriedly as I painfully sat up, Magdalena helping me.

"You were injured while fighting those... things. I thought I lost you. I almost did lose you!"

My wife cried, burying her face into my neck as she hugged me.

I hugged her closely to me. "I am here, (my love). I am not going nowhere." I smiled faintly in greetings to my father and father-in-law as they entered.

My twin made his way to my wife. "Come Magdalena, you must res. Or at least eat something."

Hearing these words, I finally realized that Magdalena has indeed lost much weight.

"But-"

"Magdalena, go. Please, for me at least."

I pleaded, but I did not care if I sounded pathetic. I was too worried for my wife. She nodded and gave me a final kiss before Elladan led her away. Once the door closed, I looked to my father and Thranduil for an explanation, which they gave me, while my father tended to my wounds.

"How could I have been foolish to get myself distracted."

"It was not your fault, Elrohir. Do not blame yourself."

My father told me. But I shook my head as I thought back to my wife and her condition.

"But it was my fault of how my wife became as she is now."

My father and Thranduil looked at each other, my guess not knowing what to say.

§--

—Magdalena's POV–

Elladan made me eat some bred with butter as I didn't want to eat anything else. He told me to rest, but I just couldn't, I wanted to see Elrohir, and tell him how much I love him. Though, I now I felt the full impact from lack of sleep and food. I felt weak, and tired, so I weakly towards the bed but I fell to my knees. I was too weak to get back up, so I laid down and fell asleep on the floor. But my dreams were anything but pleasant.

I felt myself being pulled away from Rivendell and towards who knows where. I felt the wind in my face, as the scenery rush by me quickly. Next thing I knew I hit something hard and black out.

§--

–Thranduil's POV–

Elladan just informed me that Faerdhinen has eaten only bred with butter. I walked to her room in hopes of convincing her to eat more, Elladan holding a plate of food.

"Do you really believe Magdalena will eat all of this?" Elladan asked me, as I knocked on my daughter's door.

"I do hope so." I answered truthfully.

I opened the door as my daughter did not answer.

"Faerdhinen?"

I walked in, looking around. My eyes widen when I saw her on the floor, the glow about her dull. I ran to her, gathering my daughter in my arms.

"Faerdhinen? Faerdhinen?"

I heard Elladan quickly put the plate on the table and kneeled next to me. He looked her over, touching her cheek and stomach.

"She is breathing but I do not believe she will last long. But something is wrong, very wrong. I must get my father!"

Elladan stood and quickly ran out the door, shouting after the older twin.

"Hurry! But do not tell your brother!"

I placed a hand on Faerdhinen's cheek, looking down. My tears fell onto her pale face, as I cried softly.

"Valar, hear my prayer. Do not take my daughter, she is young and has much to live for. If you must take someone, take me." I whispered, more tears falling on to Faerdhinen's face.

§--

–Elladan–

'_She must live! Oh, Valar, please let Magdalena live! If you must take someone, take me in her place.'_

I silently prayed, as I entered my brother's room. I panted, looking at my father.

"I must speak with you privately, father."

My father nodded and we walked out into the hall, closing the door behind us. I whispered to him, hoping my younger twin does not hear.

"Magdalena! Lord Thranduil and I found her on the floor. She is breathing, but she will not last. And something else is amiss."

My father's eyes widen, and grabbed my arms. "Stay with your brother. Do _not_ tell him a thing about this!"

"Hurry!" I told him, as he ran towards Magdalena's room.

I looked at the closed door of the healing room, praying to the Valar he will spare Magdalena's life. I walked in, Elrohir looking up at me.

"Where is father?" He asked.

I was about to answer, when my brother leaned forward, a hand to his chest.

"Brother?" I asked worriedly, rushing to his side.

"Magdalena."

I heard him whisper.

§--

–Normal POV–

Magdalena opened her eyes and saw herself walking through a forest, Mirkwood's forest, she noticed.

'_But I was in Rivendell, wasn't I?'_

Magdalena thought, as the dark forest became even darker. She than felt herself stop, and speak out a language she knew all to well.

"_Bai do na loupa ni so?_" (Did you do what I have asked?)

A figure that moved snake-like upon the floor could be seen hiding in the shadows.

"Yesss. Buts Is did not kills that wretched boy for hiss brother and the protecter were there."

Magdalena felt herself growl, anger serging through her veins.

"_Mata kin sa lo!_"

Thunder could be heard above, as lighting struck near the creature. Magdalena saw how hideous the thing actually was. It had the body of a bull; black and fiery, though it was on it's stomach. It's head was taht of a dog, but i's nose was a pig's snout, and it's eyes blank of color and pupil. The lighting disappeared nothing but darkness once more.

"_No de ceam lpha din alod trona._" (I knew you are here, but you will not remember a thing.)

A faint voice suddenly echoed at the back of Magdalena's mind.

"(Come back. Do not give in to death nor darkness. Come back. You do not belong in her body but your own. Follow my voice, and bring your spirit back to your body.)

Magdalena felt herself being pulled, the forest getting smaller and smaller.

"_Nino apa boc la rano mlap suaku!_" (That which you are not to see, let it be erase from your memory.)

The voice faded to the background, Magdalena feeling a great power surrounding her before blacking out.

§--

Magdalena snapped her eyes open, gasping for air. Elrond took his hand away from her forehead, opening her eyes. Magdalena looked around confused, then to Thranduil, who was holding her, then to Elrond.

"What happened to me?" She whispered in fear.

"You were too weak to keep on living and collapse. Likely I came in time, or your spirit would have returned to Dinenwen's body. Or lost in this world." Elrond explained, picking up a cloth.

Magdalena shivered visibly in fear. Elrond dunk the cloth into a bowl of water, scrunched out the extra, placing it on Magdalena's forehead. Magdalena took a deep breath, her heart calming down.

"How is Elrohir doing?" She asked weakly, as Thranduil stood and walked over to the bed.

"He is doing fine. He will be out of bed in two to three days, but his wounds should heal in two days."

Magdalena sighed in relief, as she was set on to the bed.

"Sleep Magdalena. You must rebuild your strength."

Magdalena nodded, closing her eyes.

§--

–Elladan and Elrohir–

"Are you sure you are all right brother?" Elladan asked worriedly.

Elrohir sighed in relief, the pain leaving his body. "Yes, I am no." Elrohir looked up to Elladan seriously. "What has happened to Magdalena?"

Elladan was taken back. "N-nothing, brother. I believe she is resting. Why do you ask?"

"Do not lie to me! I felt a pain shoot through my heart and body just as she was hurt when we were reaching Deachir's fortress."

Elladan shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Brother, what has happen to my wife?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about, Elrohir."

The twins looked up to the door to see their father.

"She is resting."

Elrohir sighed in relief, resting his head back against the headboard.

"When will she be back to normal?"

Elrond walked to the side of the bed. "Two days, as will as yourself. But you may nt be able to walk around if the wounds still pain you."

Elrohir nodded, not caring about his own health.

"Rest, Elrohir. Rest. Rebuild your strength."

Nodding once more, Elrohir laid back down with the help of his father and brother. Closing his eyes, he instantly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold Dreams**

**_Bold/Italics_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

**_Italics_ thoughts**

**(words) Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 7**

The wounds of Elrohir seemed to last longer than Elrond have thought. They were healed, but Elrohir had shooting pains throughout his body, starting from his wounds. Elrond, Elladan, and the servants that tended to Elrohir were getting frustrated with his complaining of wanting to get out of bed and walking out in the sun. So Elrond gave him permission to roam near the healing gardens.

There were a couple of times that Elrohir tried to escape the healing area but someone always caught him. Elrond than ordered two guards to stay with Elrohir when his son is not with himself or his eldest twin son.

Magdalena, however, everyone was worried about. She has been asleep for almost a week. But Elrond told Thranduil, Elladan, and Elrohir (even to himself) that it was to rebuild her strength to full measure, and restore all that she lost to grief and sorrow.

The mysterious creature that attacked Elrohir, revealed himself a couple of times, but never attacked once. It seemed as though it was only observing the Elves, instead of wanting to attack. Elrond , Thranduil, and Gandalf talked about this new evil, but never came near to a conclusion to what it was, or what it wanted.

Once Elrond gave his son leave of the healing room, Elrohir was happily to oblige and went straight to his and Magdalena's room. First to bathe, then change out of the clothes he has been wearing for almost the whole week.

§--

–Magdalena's POV–

I stirred awake, but not wanting to leave the comfort nor warmth of the bed, I just laid there. I felt myself restless and just full alert of everything around me. Blinking open my eyes, I heard a sigh of content in the connected bathroom to the right of the bed. I frowned as to who it could be, than I smiled. Elrohir of course! Elrond must have let him out early!

I scrambled out of bed and over to the bathroom. I quietly opened the door and entered. I saw Elrohir under the water, rinsing out the shampoo from his hair. I looked out the arched window, magenta red silk sheets covering the dark night. How I didn't notice it was dark, was beyond me. Looking back to the build in tub, I saw Elrohir re-emerge from beneath the water. I quickly turned around, feeling my face heat up.

"Good to see you up and about, (my love.)"

I heard the water swosh around.

"You are awake."

I smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have been asleep for seven days!"

"What?" I turned around, my eyes wide.

But I quickly turned back around, blushing a deeper red. When did Elrohir get out of the tub?

"My father told me it was do to restore your strength and all that you lost."

I could hear a smile in his voice. Probably from amusement of my embarrassment of seeing his nudeness.

"I will wait for you in the bedroom." I told him in a whisper, hearing the water drain.

I made a grab for the door handle but Elrohir stop me by wrapping his arms around my stomach. I closed my eyes, leaning back on his wet/dry chest.

"I missed you." He muttered against my nape.

After what has happened, (and the feelings I was having for my husband about now) I decided, right there and then, on something. I think it was time, **now**, to tell him my decision about us... our future... our child. Opening my eyes, I turned in his arms, my hand resting on his waist. I went on my tip toes and kissed him. Going back to my own height, I shyly looked at Elrohir, a small smile on my lips.

"Make love to me?" I asked him in the softest whispered that even surprised me.

My smile widen at Elrohir's surprised face.

§--

–Elrohir's POV–

That threw me off! I was surprised, and by her smile, I could tell my wife was amused by my expression.

"Wh-what?" I asked, frowning a bit.

My wife took a deep breath and leaned closer to my body, kissing the side of my neck. I closed my eyes momentarily, holding on to my wife's waist to hold myself steady.

"When I thought I lost you,"

My wife started, her voice full of emotions, making me open my eyes, my vision a bit hazy.

"I thought I would never see you again, or have something with you, nor see that beautiful girl I saw from Galadriel's mirror in my dream."

Magdalena laid her head on my shoulder, her lips brushing against my neck as I rubbed her lower back.

"Are you sure? I do not-"

Magdalena interrupted me by moving even closer to me (if that was even possible), kissing my neck to my jaw. I could feel myself harden. How I wanted to just bring her down to the floor and just have her. But I must be gentle with her, I will not let my wife go through that experience again, nor have her fear me.

"Make love to me tonight."

She whispered against my lips, kissing me once more. I nodded, mumbling a 'fine'. We walked backwards, Magdalena opening the door for us. My hands roamed up her back to find the laces of her dress, and begin to untie them. As it loosen, I slid off the dress from her shoulders, than from her body, as it fell to the floor with a small thud. I felt my wife shudder from the sudden coldness of the air.

I than picked up my wife, as she wrapped her legs around my waist, never breaking the kiss. Knowing my way around this room all ready, I found my way to our bed and placed my wife gently down. I carefully laid myself on top of her, putting all my wait on my arms and legs, yet our bodies still close together.

I begin to kiss down her jaw, her neck, than between her shoulder and neck meet. This night I will make sure my wife will remember, and never be afraid no more.

§--

–Elladan's POV–

I walked down to my brother's room, knowing he was there watching over my sister-in-law. I sighed, knowing this was going to be no easy task to prey my twin out of his room. As I walked up to the door and was about to knock, when I heard familiar panting breaths from within the room. I blushed, but smiled nonetheless and quickly walked away. I called over a guard I saw walking around and told him to guard the door, to not let anyone disturb my brother and his wife.

I walked into the dinning hall with a smile on my face. My father and Thranduil looked at me confused and amused.

"Why are you so happy, my son? Where is Elrohir?" My father asked me.

I took a seat next to my father. "Magdalena woke up, and she and my brother are a bit _busy_ at the moment."

I told them, my smile never leaving my face.

§--

–Lorien–

Galadriel stood out in her balcony, looking down to Haldir and an elleth talking below. She sensed a familiar presence behind her and smiled.

"The time has finally come." Galadriel said, as Celebolas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So our ship is to be delay a month or so?"

Galadriel nodded. "Yes. After the birth of my great-grandchildren, we must leave." Galadriel smiled sadly. "There will be many tears and heart breaks, but she will understand."

"What of the eldest twin? What of Elladan?" Celebolas asked concerned.

"He will find happiness once we make it back to Rivendell in eight months." Galadriel frowned. "But evil will not leave Magdalena alone. It is like a shadow. It wants to destroy Magdalena, for what purpose? Even I do not know."

'_Yes..'_ Galadriel smiled. _'Elladan will certainly be all right.'_ Galadriel stare down to the elleth, her eyes twinkling with a small plan forming.

§--

"You cannot be possibly of staying behind Haldir!"

Haldir smiled. "Of course not, Kirga. I am not so dense as to stay with these mortals."

Kirga smiled. "Good, because I would have lost one of my best friends."

Haldir smiled and hugged Kirga. The have been best friends since both of their fathers were in the Galadrhim. Let of the elleth go, Haldir looked over her features as she started speaking to a passerby Elf. She had long, silky blonde hair with many designs that of an Elf always has in their hair. Her bright, emerald green eyes were always shining with much excitement, and curiosity. Kirga always had a thing to learning, adventures, and meeting new people. And she loves archery over all the other fighting techniques.

She is outgoing, loud, and could always make you laugh, or at least make you smile with or without her knowledge. Kirga had that glow about her that just made you want to leave your shyness and just quickly make friends with her. Her personality is that of kindness, concern, and many others that are too many to say. She will become friends who ever they are, may they be of high status, low status, Dwarf, Human, or Hobbit. She will be your friend, and treat you like you have been long since been friends.

"Come Haldir, Osar want us to have a small competition at the archery." Kirga pulled on his arm, smiling.

Haldir smiled. "All right. Let us have a small, friendly bet." Haldir started, as the three Elves made their way to the archery grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm grounded, and my parents took away my laptop, but they never said I couldn't use the family's computer!-Evil laugh- I love being smart… on _some_ things… Okay, will, I hope you like this chapter. The plot is beginning to thicken, and a whole lot of secrets will start to reveal themselves! Enjoy.**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 8**

Elrohir's POV—

It's been a wonderful month, and I have been stuck out patrolling and killing Wild Men that have tried to enter Imladris. Sitting upon Tálagor, I gazed over that shall soon be mine and Elladan. I know not many Elves will be here in Middle Earth amongst the Men, Hobbits, and Dwarves, but father would still want us to keep Imladris safe.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, so I turn my head to see my twin.

"Thinking of that beautiful wife of yours, brother?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes and no. I was also thinking of these Wild Men, and if they would ever leave us in peace."

I turned forward once more to the beauty of the palace in the distant.

"We have been out here with these mortals for a month. I wish to see my wife, and hold her until no end."

"Looks like you might just that chance, brother."

I looked to Elladan, who nodded forward. I turned to see a messenger riding towards us.

"What news from home?" Elladan asked as the messenger grew enough distant between us.

"Your father told me you and your company may come home tonight, my lords."

The Elf stopped right in front of us.

"Another group will come to take your place."

I smiled widely, looking over to my brother. Finally, I long last get to go back and see my wife.

§--

3rd POV—

Magdalena was in the library, writing sentences in Sindarin. There were a few Elves in the library who stared over at Magdalena once in a while in disgust. She knows that the Elves who disapprove of her and Elrohir's marriage talk bad behind her back. But Magdalena only ignores them. Friends to her were hard to make, seeing almost all Elves disapprove of her because she was once mortal.

Now that she was half-Elf, everyone saw her as some kind of freak. It was not Magdalena's fault of how she became. As the day passes on to night, Magdalena is left alone to continue her study. Failing to feed her stomach, who growled loudly in the empty room, and the figure coming in. Magdalena was lost in the beautiful writing on her paper.

"You spelled mother wrong."

Magdalena jumped in her seat at the voice next to her ear, as the figure placed a tray of food on the table. Magdalena looked up and smiled widely. She leapt up from her seat, hugging the person from around the neck tightly.

"Elrohir! When did you returned?"

Elrohir kissed his wife's cheek, taking a step back. "Only about five minutes ago."

Elrohir leaned in and kissed her, swinging her around.

"I have heard from Thranduil that you have been working on your Sindarin and skip both mid meal, and evenings."

"Yes, will, if I wasn't hooked on trying to impress you with my Elvish, I wouldn't have forgotten."

Magdalena smiled as she and Elrohir sat down. Elrohir took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You do not have to impress me in nothing, (my love), I love the way you are now."

Smiling to each other, Elrohir moved aside the parchments, quills, and ink bottles, pushing forward the tray of food.

"I brought something light; as I know you are never hungry."

Magdalena smiled and picked up a spoon and begins eating her soup.

0-0-0

Magdalena tossed and turned, feeling very uncomfortable. Lying on her side, Magdalena's eyes shot open as her stomach churn and made it's way up. She quickly threw aside the sheets and ran to the bathroom. Elrohir sat up in bed just in time to hear Magdalena vomiting. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the door entrance just as Magdalena leaned against the frame, holding her stomach.

"Are you all right (my love?)" Elrohir asked, as he took Magdalena into his arms.

Magdalena shook her head, feeling tried and worn out.

"Want me to get the healer?"

Magdalena did not get to answer as she ran into the bathroom once more.

0-0-0

Elrohir's POV—

I paced back and forth out in the hall, as my father looked over my wife. My brother was with me, trying to calm me but I could not. My wife, thought Elven blood in her, could be dying from some disease of those mortals. I rubbed my face as the sun appeared from the horizon, it's beams making it's way into the hall.

'_Please, oh, please do not take her from me.'_

I prayed to the Valor. The lock clicked, and the door opens to have my father come out, a smile on his face. What could he be smiling about! My wife, my love! Could be dying for all I know.

I stared at my father, waiting for an explanation.

"Congratulations my son, you are to be a father soon."

I felt my eyes widen, as my brother gave me a brief hug, before clasping both of his hands upon my shoulders, congratulating me. My breath caught in my throat, as father took me into a quick hug.

"Go, your wife is waiting for you."

My father pushed me towards the door, as I opened it. I entered the room to see my wife curled up in a ball. I closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Magdalena?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I frowned, sitting next to her. "Sorry for what?"

I heard my wife sniff. Were those tears of joy or something else?

"For getting pregnant. You probably do not even want a child so soon." She whispered, as she begins to cry.

I frowned in confusion, taking my wife in my arms.

"It was not your fault you have gotten pregnant, (my love). I may not be ready to be a father, but I certainly do want a child." I kissed my wife's brow. "Especially if it is with you."

I smiled and pulled my wife back to brush her tears away. Magdalena nodded, and smiled.

"We're going to parents." She cried in joy.

I laughed and kissed her. "Yes, we are, (my love). We are."

0-0-0

I went a bit crazy later that day, while my wife rested. I told all those I have seen that my wife was to bear me a child. My brothers and father were getting annoyed, but I did not care. I was out in the archery with my friends when Vinia came up to me.

"So you have finally taken my advice, Elrohir?"

I glared at Vinia. It has been two or three months since I have talked with him. I was furious, to say the least, for saying such a thing about elleths and how to treat them.

"No, I have not. Twas my wife's decision, not my own."

I let an arrow go, and quickly notch another.

"Too bad." Vinia said. "Your wife could have bear you a child earlier."

I let the arrow go, holding my bow tightly.

"But of course," Vinia let an arrow go. "You decided to follow your wife's decision instead.

That was it. I threw my bow to the ground and turned around quickly, punching Vinia in the face. He stumbled back, blood spilt from his busted lip. He stared at me both in surprise and anger. All I did was glare at him and turn away. Not saying a word to anyone.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry it's short but I have finals early 'cause I'm a senior and I have many projects. And like I said in the beginning of this story, I'm grounded also, so that's another reason for my absent. Well, please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 9**

Elrohir's POV—

Damn Vinia! He believes to be superior over all that is weaker than him. But I be damn if he ever talks about my wife as such. It felt nice, though, to bust his lip and see that shock surprised upon his face. I am surprise I even strike at him. But Vinia had it coming. Everyone who heard what he has said, and what they saw, knew Vinia had it coming.

I stopped in a deserted hall way and tried to cool down. I do not want to worry my wife over this nonsense. I scoffed at myself, walking over to the wall and leaning back. Of course it is not nonsense! What am I thinking? But what would drive a male to think such a thing of a female? They are not some kind of… _thing_ that you can pick up and throw away! They have feelings as well, and should be treated equal as any male in this Adar. Of all races, not just Elves.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Vinia should not come near me or my wife. I will purposely beat that Elf into nothing but the dirt beneath our boots. Because that is what he is. Nothing but dir!

"How can Lord Elrond have this… _being_ marry his son? She was nothing more but a mortal woman!"

I frowned, and edged closer to the corner. I carefully peered over to see two elleths talking to two Elf's.

"Yes, but now she is an 'Elf'."

One of the elleths said in sarcasm and disgust.

One of the Elf shook his head. "But we cannot say or question Lord Elrond's way. Besides," The Elf looked to his friends, a sneer on his face. "_We_ do not need to be friends with _that_ thing."

The group nodded, the other Elf speaking up.

"Yes, unless Lord Elrond or Lord Elrohir asks us of it."

The group now started to walk down the hallway.

"She may be _slowly_ becoming an Elf, but she will only be half. She should be thankful to Dinenwen, a _true_ pure blooded Elf, for giving her blood to that mortal."

Their voices faded as I leaned back into the wall. I knew many would reject the marriage, but I never thought to believe they would hate my wife so. Is this why she does not have nor friends, save for my twin, Glofrindel, and the others? I could not believe I did not see such a thing sooner. How blind I am.

I walked back down the hallway, wanting to see my wife. After an hour or so, I located my wife setting on a bench with a book, right down the steps from our room. I slowly made my way to her, just admiring the female I have fallen in love. I never thought I would fall for a female, but Magdalena was different.

I felt like I couldn't be apart from her. She captured my heart when we first met in Mirkwood. Back then, her eyes shown nothing but sadness and fear. And little by little, they begun to show nothing but joy.

Smiling, I stopped behind my wife and leaned down to brush a light kiss on her cheek. Startled, Magdalena turned around only to relax once more.

"What brings you here so early from the archery, Elrohir?"

"Can I not come early to see my wife?" I asked in mock hurt.

Magdalena laughed, that carefree laugh of hers. She set down her book on her lap and took hold of my face.

"Of course not, mi amor."

I frowned at the words, but that quickly faded from my mind as I only thought of my wife and her soft lips. I leaned back, my lips just barely touching her own lips.

"I love you so much." I whispered against her lips, which turned to a smile.

"As do I, love. As do I."

Magdalena whispered back, closing the gap once more.

§--

Mirkwood, Dinenwen's POV—

As my faithful servant tells me of what was going on in Imladris with my dear _twin_, I tried to pretend to read a book. My servant had to be kept hidden in the shadows so the guards and Legolas do not see him. If they knew I am the one who has been sending that beast I have created to Imladris, along with Orcs I also created, my time will be ended.

I shook my head at this, though my servant did not see it. Idiot.

"Many scouts are out patrolling around Rivendell. I cannot-"

"_Wehoa_!" (Quiet!)

I held out my hand, whispering harshly at the beast. I cleared my throat and pretended to be fixing my hair as guards past by. But before I am able to instruct the beast, a hot, cold sensation went through my abdominal. I suddenly felt sick, as pain went through my body. I sat up straighter on the bench, putting a hand to my navel, looking down.

"My lady?"

"_Imaldo_!" (Silence!)

I looked down to my hand still upon my abdominal. I growled, looking up to the beast. I can tell by my servant's pathetic whimpering and walking back that my eyes were ablaze with fury.

"_Kela doa bnre: Muct nog aldi quoca?_" (Tell me this: Is my twin to bear a child?)

"Y-yes m-my la-lady."

I brought my hands to my side and clenched my fist tightly. I quickly looked around and made a dash into the forest outside of Mirkwood, while ordering my servant to follow me. As soon as I knew we were out of hearing range, and a good deal of out of sight, I screamed up to the trees above me.

Thunder roared above the trees, which shook in fear, as lighting flashed across the now darkening sky. I heard hooves beating the ground behind me. Forty or fifty feet.

"_Vera laed ajoiek. Wedna! Loiej akdw mhael_" (Some one is coming. Leave! I will contact you again.)

My servant bowed, a flash of lighting blinding my vision. My servant was gone once I could see again. I turned around to face the person who interrupted my meeting, the sky crying down upon this Adar.

A white four-legged beast stopped before me, my _husband_ sighing in relief.

"What happened? Why did you leave the palace ground?"

"I am sorry, but I wanted to walk outside the palace. I felt as though I was being held prisoner."

The Elf nodded in understanding, mumbling something about him feeling the same way when he was younger.

"Will, come Din, we must return to the palace before this storm worsens."

I forced a smile and nod my head.How muchI hated that nickname the Elf gave me.I gracefully mounted in front of the Elf and we were off.

'_If my **twin** births that child, the Valors will take away my powers. I will **not** let that Half-Elven mortal steal my powers to a brat she births.'_

§--

Throne Room—

"But your highness, you must not leave yet. There is still much to do!"

One of my husband's advisers tried to stop the Elf from leaving Mirkwood. We found out not too long again that my _father-in-law_ has declared my twin to be _his_ daughter. Now, Legolas wishes to go to Imladris and visit that wh-

"My wife, Dinenwen, will be in charge until I have returned."

My thoughts were interrupted by the Elf placing a hand on top of my own. Grasping my hand, I turned to him to have him smile at me. I smiled back, glad to have him out of my way. Now I can start looking for someone to kill my twin and that _child_ she is carrying.

Once the meeting was over, I followed the Elf back to our room. I watched him pack what he needed.

"I will miss you dearly."

I said in that false voice the Elf always fell for. I know I have the upper hand on him, but he does not believe so. The Elf stopped packing and walked over to me, placing his hands around my waist. He put his forehead to mine, this simple gesture I never really understood it.

"As will I, my love. But I wish to see that which is now my sister, as well as my father. I promise you I will be back as soon as I can."

I nodded as he kissed my lips tenderly. A knock from our door came, followed by the Elf's closes friend entering. How I hated him so much. He was the commander of now Legolas' army. He glared at me before looking to the Elf.

"Your horse and your men are ready."

"Thank you, Hinluin."

He bowed and walked out. The Elf turned to me, and kissed me once more, saying goodbye. He walked over to his pack and closed it tightly. I walked with the Elf to the courtyard and watched him leave. As all the other Elves left me alone, I smiled. _This_ will turn out perfectly. Now that _he_ is out of my way.

"_Reakd… pakde akdhel oftble._" (Now… time to find a suitable assassin.)

I whispered, turning back into the palace.

§--

Vinia's POV—

I walked down the river, away from all the people. _Elrohir_ will pay for what he did. Humiliating me in front of everyone _and_ striking me against my jaw! He will pay.

"I will do _anything_ to just get revenge on that Elfing prince named Elrohir!"

"_Anything_?"

I quickly unsheathed my sword, turning around to face my opponent. I saw an elleth fairer than those I have seen in Imladris and Lorien. Then her question came back to me.

"Will you really do _anything_ to get revenge on my twin's husband?"

Twin? Then it dawned to me. The elleth in front of me must be the one who gave her blood to that _Half-Elven_ wife. I can now see the resemblance. They really did look alike, only this elleth had different hair and eye color.

"Yes. I will do anything."

I responded, sheathing my sword and standing straighter. The elleth smiled a slow, mysterious, sly smile. Her eyes twinkled in a plan that has been formed way before I even thought of taking revenge.

"Then you must do all that I say."

I nodded, so she continued.

"Kill my twin _and_ her unborn."

She told me with much hatred in her voice. Her eyes held some kind of emotion I could not figure out.

"Tell me your name of whom I am to be serving."

"Dinenwen."

The wife of King Legolas of Mirkwood. I bowed lowly to her, a sly smile upon my own face.

"I will do as you wish… master."

The elleth's smile widen even more, walking towards me. She gripped my chin, forcing me to stand at my full height.

"Good."

She whispered. As a wind blew from the west, her body disappeared. I was taken back, but remembered the rumors I have heard and found them to be true. Dinenwen, the wife of Legolas, King of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, is a sorceress far more powerful and ancient than any other I have heard or known.

This should be very interesting, working with her. I looked back toward the path that would take me to the many gardens of Imladris. I will have to plan my assassination carefully and quickly. A job I will _not_ fail.

**A/N: Well, please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heavenstar3:** I know but the Elves have more respect for Elrond than Magdalena, plus she was mortal first and that's another reason the Elves hate her.

**Oh, one more thing. The reason I have this story in points of views is because the first story, Summer Wind, was really based on Magdalena's view of Middle Earth, and I'm trying to have this time in Elrohir's view, but I sometimes go back and forth with other characters. I'm actually surprise no one really asked me about that.**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 10**

Magdalena's POV—

It's been two months since I found out I was pregnant, and the vomiting, dizziness, and a bigger appetite were becoming a great problem. Elrohir, for some reason, has been more and more protective of me. It has become more and _more_ annoying, and I feel like strangling my dear husband. But the joyous of the past two months was that I have finally mastered the Sindarin language.

Okay, not really mastered it but I can finally have simple conversations with others, and I can figure out what the others are saying!

I smiled at the thought of having a one and one conversation with my _father_ (I can't stop saying that!), my father-in-law, brother-in-law, my husband, and the list goes on.

"(Look at her. Just because she married the son of Elrond she thinks she owns everything.)"

"(And she believes she is above us because she has the Elven blood in her.)"

I felt my mouth go dry as I passed the group of Elves. They obviously don't know I can now understand them or speak their language.

"(She may be Half-Elven but to me, she will always be a _mortal_.)"

"(I still cannot see why Elrohir even married _her_.)"

I stopped. I was teased, thrown aside, stepped on, pushed around, and talked about all my life and I was getting sick of it. I now have a new life and a time to start over. I am not the same weak, scared girl I was when I lived with _him_. I turned around, facing the group.

"(I do not _think_ I own everything.)"

The surprise looks almost made me smile. Almost.

"(And I do not think I am above others. I married Elrohir because I love _him_. And he loves me. I never asked to have Elven blood in me. I do not believe I deserve it for I am not worthy of it, but I have it. I have tried so hard to fit in, get your respect, and just be friends. But I now see that Elves are just as bad as Men. Here in Middle Earth _and_ my own world.)"

With that said, I turned and just ran. Tears begun to form but I didn't let them fall. Not yet. I found myself running outside, than down a familiar path I have found not too long ago and no one knows of it… I hope. Tree branches and bushes caught my dress and my expose skin but I just continued running. Hey, at least it's good for the baby that I'm running, plus I won't be left with fat after I give birth.

I ran through two thick bushes and stumbled out of them, and fell on to the gravel ground, grazing my knee. I looked up to see the harbor before and I let the tears fall and just cried. I shakily stood and noted that my dress was torn in various places and dirty. As I could feel blood seep from the wounds I receive.

But I didn't care for it. Than to my luck, it started to rain. I guess at some point while running, the clouds darken for a storm or just a slight pass through without my notice. Dumb! Of course I wasn't going to notice. Now I'm arguing with myself.

I walked over towards the edge of the walkway and looked down to the once crystal clear water. I noticed that when the water during a nice day can be so calm and serene. But I know that deep down and un-noticed, the water can be harsh and not so pleasant. As of right now. Because of this slight storm, the water has started to form waves and make them harsh against the path and all that is in their way.

I think I was now soaked to the bone, but I took no notice as I continued to look into the water. I always said that water can wash all of your problems, worries, feelings, etc, whenever we jump into the water. Because the water has no past, no future, no present. A few sobs racked my body, feeling myself tremble, not from the harsh wind, but because I felt a terrible aurora near by. I took a deep breath and got ready to jump in.

§--

Elrohir's POV—

I walked down the path that no one knows but my brothers and me. At least that is what I thought until I saw my wife at the edge of the water… crying? Why would she be crying? I looked her over and saw that her dress was torn. Did someone attach her? Could it have been someone from Imladris? Why is she out here in the rain? She is soaked to the bone.

I quickly walked forward just as my wife jumped into the harsh water. My heart stopped, as my eyes widen. I felt the air leave my body as though someone has just strike me. I quickly ran to the edge and dove in.

I saw my wife starting to kick to the surface. I grabbed her around the waist, startling her greatly as she thrashed around and tried to scream but filled her mouth full of water. I kicked upwards and both of our heads reached the surface.

"It's me (my love!)"

I said before she could strike me. Magdalena panted, looking at me surprise, scared, angry, and relief.

"Damn it Elrohir!"

She yelled, clutching her chest. Even _I_ could hear and feel her heart racing. I brought her close to me, kissing her forehead.

"I am sorry but I saw you troubled and you jumped in and – who was it? Who hurt you? I will make sure they get punished. They did not hurt our child did they?"

My wife got a confused look upon her face.

"No one, my love. I have torn my dress running here for I fell. And the baby is fine."

She kissed me and rested her head upon my shoulder. We both ignored the rain still falling on to the water and splashing at us greatly around.

"Then why were you crying?"

I asked quietly. I felt my wife's body shake with her sobs.

"I have found out that everyone here doesn't like me because I was once mortal."

I tighten my grip on her.

"I have prayed to the Valor that you did not need to hear that."

My wife pushed me, looking at me with hurt, sadness, and anger within her eyes as it also radiated from her body.

"You knew and did not tell me?"

I reached out to Magdalena but she pulled away and started to swim to shore. I followed her, trying to explain.

"Please listen. I did not want you to get hurt by such words!" I yelled over the noise the storm was causing.

I was hauling myself out of the water when my wife begun to run back towards the palace. I quickly stood and ran after her. Calling her name and to stop.

"I do not want to hear it Elrohir! We promised each other that we would tell one another everything, yet you keep this from me!"

My wife yelled just as she reached our quarters. She quickly walked in and closed the door behind her. I heard the lock click and I tried the knob to find it locked. I bang on the door.

"Please listen to me Magdalena!" I yelled, pounding my fist even more. "Please!"

"Go away! You may sleep with your brother or in one of the other rooms tonight."

I heard my wife begin to cry. I leaned my forehead on to the door, silent tears streaking my own face.

"I am sorry, (my love). I did not wish to lie to you."

§--

Vinia's POV—

I smiled at the scene before me. The couple first argument. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. After all, _Magdalena_ needs a bit of council. I know my mistress is impatient as it has taken me so long as to kill her twin. But I will not fail. No, on the contrary, I _know_ that Half-Elven will die _tonight_.

I watched _Elrohir_ walk down the hall. I kept hidden within the shadow of the statue. Once I knew he was out of sight, I quickly walked out of the hall and into the pouring rain. I will have to wait for the stupid elleth to fall asleep. As I rounded the palace after a few minutes, I noticed that she did not close the curtain so I saw what she was doing inside her room.

She was crying on her bed and holding her stomach. I looked up at the tree that was nearby and started to climb. I made sure I was to be hidden, not that she would have noticed me anyways, and got comfortable. I knew that it would be a while until she fell asleep.

§--

It was well after midnight and I was soaked. The rain has not yet ceased, which made my mood to kill this elleth as quickly as possible. I looked from looking around the garden and into the room. I saw that the stupid elleth has finally fallen asleep. Smirking, I jumped as silently and made my way to the doors. I grabbed the knob and pulled down. I found it not to be lock and smiled. This elleth was stupider and naïve as I thought.

I made my way inside and over to the sleeping form on the bed. I saw her shivering but did not reach for any of the sheets. I pulled out my dagger from my side and leaned over her. I carefully traced the tip around her neck and down to where her cleavage was. She certainly was beautiful and looked greatly as my mistress. If I could have and had it my way, I would have had some fine with her. But as it is, I have orders to fulfill.

I carefully placed my lips upon her brow, which she responded by fluttering her eyes open. As she saw me, her eyes widen and was about to scream but I quickly covered her mouth. I brought the dagger to her neck so as she didn't try anything as to strike me.

"I am sorry, but I must do this. I have my orders." I said slyly.

I was about to plunged my dagger into her abdominal when the little witch bit me. I bit back a yell, taking my hands off of her mouth. Big mistake.

"Elrohir!"

The little witch screeched as I covered my ears. She pushed me to the ground and scrambled out of the bed. She was now yelling for help as she ran to the door and clicked the lock the other way. I ran to her and grabbed her arm before she can even get out. But the door was opened and she yelled as loudly as she could, which echoed down the empty halls.

I heard footsteps and cursed. I couldn't do anything but hit her head with the end of my dagger. Her head hit the side of the door and she slumped against it as I made my escape out through the balcony doors.

Dinenwen is _not_ going to like this news.

§--

Legolas' POV—

It has taken me two months but I have finally reached Imladris. I put Arod into a stable as it was well after midnight and walked into the halls to get out of the rain. Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Glorfindel, and my father were all there to greet me. But I wonder what they were doing up at this hour.

I greeted them happily as it has been a while since I last saw them. I titled my head to Elrohir, frowning.

"(Why are you not with your wife in bed?)"

Elrohir looked down uneasy but looked up and answered.

"(We… we had a bit of an argument.)"

I was taken back by this.

"(What kind of argument?)"

"(Now, now Legolas. That is between Elrohir and your sister.)"

My father said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I merely nodded but smiled at the word. 'Sister'. I actually have a younger sibling! Now I know how Estel feels when he thinks of his brothers. Even if they are not by blood, they are still family. As it is with me and Magdalena. I was there for her when she first came here and I will still be there for her.

Before we can say anymore we all heard Magdalena's voice yell Elrohir's name. Though muffled, we all heard it perfectly clear. Elrohir made a mad dash down the hall, followed by the rest of us. I ran side by side with my brother-in-law, fear grabbing hold of my heart as to what was happening to my sister. Magdalena continued to yell for Elrohir than it was clearly heard in the empty hallways as if she was no longer in her room.

We turned several times, trying to get to Magdalena as fast as we can. We turned right and saw several soldiers in front of a room, probably Elrohir and my sister's room, and a figure on the floor. We skidded to a stop at the door, Elrohir and I going to our knees on either side of Magdalena. A guard was sitting on his knees just above her head and was treating a wound to the side of her head.

"(What happened here?)"

Elrohir asked fiercely, looking around to the soldiers.

"(We do not know my lord. We heard her screaming for you and for help. As soon as we have gotten here she was slumped against the door, the sides of her head bleeding.)"

A guard next to Elrohir said in a panic voice. Than one of the guards inside the room spoke up.

"(It has seemed an intruder came in through the balcony doors. There is no sign of being forced in. The lady might have forgotten to lock them.)"

Elrohir nodded.

"(That must be it. She was upset… when I left her.)"

Elrohir hesitated but none of the guards took notice. I looked down to my sister, making a vow now that I would protect her and stay as long as I can.

**A/N: Well, please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 11**

--Elrohir's POV—

I haven't slept in days as I stayed along side with my wife, who has yet woken up. She had a high fever, my father and other healers told me that she fell asleep in her wet clothes. It was my fault that she has gotten sick. Father told me that because of her mortal blood, this illness over took my wife's body and mind.

Just a few days ago my wife begun to talk nonsense, she was awake yet at the same time she did not know what she was doing. Must be some kind of side affect from this illness. I just hope my father and the healers can help her and save our child.

We have yet to find the person who done this, and I prayed to the Valor that the guards better find them before I do for I will surely make them pay.

I took hold of the cloth that lay upon my wife's brow and re-soaked it in cold water that was on the table near by and scrunched the extra out before placing it back on Magdalena's forehead. I moved a few strands of hair from her face as I placed my left hand on her hand which lay upon her abdominal. It was growing but not so much that you could not notice unless you paid close attention to it.

Why are ill things happening to my wife and me? We should be at peace now that the war has ended, but we are not. Sighing, I stood from my chair and laid next to my wife, bringing her closer to me.

"(Get well soon, my love. Get well soon.)" I whispered before drifting off to sleep as will.

--§--

--Vinia's POV—

I walked out to the deserted clearing just outside of Imladris. I stood near the river, scolding all that I could.

"Dinenwen is _not_ going to like this, I am sure."

I muttered, my hands in fist.

"I do not feel complete or stronger, Vinia."

I flinched at the icy tone my mistress used. I slowly turned to see Dinenwen standing a few feet away with a low cut, dark violet dress. She glared at me as I went on one knee. I bowed my head, not able to keep her stare with my own.

"That bitch screamed before I could finish it." I looked up to the Queen of Mirkwood. "But after she and Elrohir had the fight a few days past, she has gotten sick, she has a terribly high fever. I over heard the healers saying that they do not know if they can bring it down. Not even Elrond himself."

My mistress smiled that made my blood run cold.

"Make sure that my beasts get through Imladris' guards and into the heart of the city. I will make sure I get my full powers back. Then I will rule Middle Earth and no mortal will be able to stop me."

Dinenwen laughed and turned to the right quickly, disappearing. I stood and walked back to Imladris, a grin plastered on my lips. I will soon get my revenge and Elrohir, so of Elrond, will not live to see his home burn down. Along with his wife and unborn child.

--§--

--Normal POV, Dream/Vision—

**Magdalena stood alone on a bridge, looking down in horror at the sight before her. Elves fought against over a hundred or so foul creatures that did not have a name. Blood was spilled on to the once sacred ground of Imladris. Not once touched by evil until now. A fire was going and caught fire to the forest that surrounded the home that was suppose to be mine and my family.**

"**Magdalena!"**

**Magdalena turned to her left to see Elrohir running towards her. But before he can reach her, a foul creature made of different animal parts and covered in shadow jumped in between them. It made a quickly slash at Elrohir, throwing him into the small pound on their left.**

**The creature went after him as Magdalena cried out. Seven months pregnant and Magdalena was getting ready to jump in and help her husband. But a figure appearing before her made her stop and stares in both fear and surprise.**

"**Dinenwen." Magdalena whispered, shaking her head.**

"**_E klsie ayou cand aidlcneh ale bcalkes. Hela aldicng athe toa wahthat E ahtre cmes saoe. E lajeo ale ahvels ep falfo cuahel lakeg thae dla maone_." (I know you can understand my language. So listen well to what I have to say. I will not have a foul mortal keep powers that should _be mine_.)**

**Dinenwen walked slowly towards a frightened Magdalena.**

"**_Vels akldi ahdkdjowel theosd Raskle akdo ahtre kjsoe of Silveriana._" (There was one thing these Elves _did_ not know of us _Silveriana._)**

**In a blink of an eye, Magdalena felt pain go through her heart and looked in shock to see Dinenwen in front of her with a sword piercing through her heart.**

"**_Decil adhs jldis slew kaldpam buiows. Decil jldis hisldoa tockd co cowlsed ladis lso weicle lsndo_!"(And that is we wanted _power_. And we always took it from others no _matter what_!)**

**Twisting the blade, Magdalena screamed in pain, her last thoughts going through her mind.**

'_**Please save my children.'**_

--End of dream/vision—

--§--

--Few moments earlier—

Elrond, Legolas, and Thranduil entered the healing room to see Elrohir asleep next to his wife. The three Elves smiled, Elrond walking to his son's side.

"(Elrohir, awake my son.)"

Elrohir blinked several times before getting out of Magdalena's bed.

"(I am sorry father, I could not help myself.)"

Elrond smiled at his son and leaned over the bed. He just put his hand on his daughter-in-law's forehead to feel power going through her. Suddenly heat flamed so hot that Elrond jerked his hand from Magdalena's forehead as it burned his him.

"(What is wrong?)" Both Elrohir and Legolas asked, as Thranduil looked on with concern.

Before the Lord of Imladris can respond, Magdalena cried out, heaving her chest upwards. Elrohir and Legolas were at either side of her in mere seconds, holding her down.

"(What is happing to her?)" Thranduil demanded in fear.

Elrond quickly placed his hand on Magdalena's forehead (which was burning his hand greatly) and one on top of her chest. He closed his eyes, feeling powerful magic within her. Elrond begun to quickly murmured in Elvish. But as Magdalena continued to thrash around and yelled out in pain, Elrond opened his eyes and turned to the former king of Mirkwood.

"(Go get Gandalf, quickly!)"

In the far corner of the healing room, Vinia watched on in joy , watching the pain Elrohir was going through as his wife was slowly being killed in her dreams. Only minutes later did Gandalf rushed into the room, with Thranduil with him, and going on the other side of Elrond.

'_The old fool. He would not be able to break through Dinenwen's spell and magic. She is too powerful.'_

But Vinia's smile vanished as Magdalena was now calming down. Elrond moved his son out of the way so Gandalf could continue.

"(Do not worry my son. Magdalena will now be fine.)"

Growling, Vinia turned and climbed out of the window. When Gandalf opened his eyes, so did Magdalena. She looked to those around her and burst out into tears, sobs racking her body. Elrohir was once more at her side, hugging her.

"(Shh, it is all right. Everything is now fine.)"

Magdalena pulled away and looked to Elrond. "(My children! Are my children safe?)"

Elrond walked over to her, Elrohir standing back and frowning in confusion.

"(What do you mean children, Magdalena?)"

Elrond stood back and smiled. "(They are fine, Magdalena. All is perfectly in good health.)"

Elrond grabbed a cup full of green liquid and brought it to Magdalena's mouth.

"(Now drink this so you may rest. I promise you, _no one_ will get into your dreams.)"

Drinking the whole drink, Magdalena nodded and leaned back, falling asleep immediately. Turning to those still in the room Elrond spoke seriously.

"(What I saw was not a dream, but a vision. A horrid vision I do not want to come to pass Come to my study, I will explain.)" Elrohir was about to protest but Elrond raised a hand, silencing him. "(I will set up several guards around the room. _No one _will get to Magdalena while we are away. For what I have to say involves all of us and is of much importance!)"

**A/N: Well, please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 12**

--Elrohir's POV--

I watch my father pace before us. My twin, Lord Thranduil, Legolas, and Mithrandir were waiting for my father to explain what it is that he saw. Could it have been the person trying to kill my wife and child? If so, why is my father pacing here? Why has he not set guards after them!

Finally, my father stopped his pacing and turned to us. A look of horror and disbelieve was upon his face. Now my father was frightening me.

"What I have seen within Magdalena's mind is truly horrid."

My father told us.

"Can you not tell us all ready father?" Elladan said.

"Yes father, you are frightening us." I added.

"I have seen the death of our kin and the fall of all Elven Kingdoms."

I felt my heart stop at his words. Who would want to destroy us or our kingdom? We should be at peace. Is that not what we worked hard to gain?

"The world of Men, I have seen, has also fallen into shadow and ruin."

I shook my head. This cannot be happening. We destroyed all that is evil. What is there left?

"I have also seen…"

I looked up at my father who immediately averted his eyes from mine. I frowned, wondering what else he saw.

"I have also seen Magdalena be slain through the heart."

My breath left my body as my heart stopped and my blood run cold. I could feel myself gripping the arms of the chair tightly as I try to calm down and think of who may want to hurt my wife and child.

"Did you see who it was?"

I heard Legolas ask. Anger radiated from all of us but mostly from me.

"I did for a brief second. But now they are just a shadowy figure within my mind."

I quickly stood and begun to pace about my father's study. If I ever find out who wants to kill Magdalena and my child, they will surely be sorry to ever think it.

"Elrohir…"

I sharply turned to my father, making him stop what he was to say. Shaking my head, I left the room, wanting to let my anger out on something.

--§--

--Magdalena's POV—

I opened my eyes to see a barely lit room. I look around the room, recognizing it to be the healing room. There were also two guards in here as well, one at either end. Sighing, I sat up the best I could and leaned back on the head board of the small bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened.

'_I heard some elves talking about me. I snapped at then. I ran outside. I tore some parts of my dress, I fell to the floor. It started to pour. I jumped into the thrashing water. Elrohir grabbed me around the waist and we both surfaced. I got mad at him. I ran into our room and locked the door. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to have someone near me.'_

My eyes widen in remembrance. I scrambled out of bed and ran towards the door. But one of the guards saw me and picked me up.

"(No! Put me down!) I must go find Elrond!" I yelled between English and Elvish.

"(We will advise Lord Elrond but you must go back to bed and rest.)"

I think the guard holding my signaled the other as I continued to move around the Elf's arms.

"(No! I must find him _now_!)"

I saw the other guard run past us as the guard holding me walked over to my bed. When I heard the door close behind the Elf who ran, the Elf carrying me threw me on to the bed. I looked up in annoyance but that quickly faded into fear. The one who tried to kill me was now in front of me.

I was about to scream but the Elf quickly covered my mouth and just put his body on top of mine.

"(Do not even dare.)" He sneered at me. "(Do not tell Elrond of this or of last time. If you do, your precious husband will die. Understand?)"

I nodded, crying for someone to come back and enter this room. The Elf quickly got off of me and ran towards the other end of the room and escaped through the window. I turned my attention to the door when it opened and ran into Elrond's arm, crying. Elrond rubbed my back, saying soothing words in Elvish I have yet to understand. Too… high class so to say.

Elrond got out of the embrace and sat me down on a nearby bed. I wiped my tears, the fear still gripping my heart.

"(What is it child?)" Elrond asked worriedly.

I remembered that Elf will kill my husband if I was to say something. So instead, I told him of my dream.

"I had a dream that Imladris was under attack! Elrohir was fighting this horrid creature and then I saw this person. I can't remember their face but we argued and then they stabbed me through the heart."

I cried harder, Elrond bringing me into another hug. He signaled for the guard to leave us, which he did.

"I know what it is that you saw, Magdalena. But I will tell you right now it was no dream." I looked at Elrond in fear. "It was a vision that I am to prevent from coming true." He assures me. "And I am doing all that I can to prepare this awful event."

I nodded and placed a hand upon my stomach. Just the small gesture made me smile.

"I would have never thought that I would be having…"

I looked up at Elrond who looked down at me, smiling.

"Yes, they are very rare, especially to the Elven kin."

Elrond put a hand on my shoulder.

"You must be careful who you must trust, Magdalena. I do not want anything to happen to you. I know Elrohir will die of grief."

"Can I go back to my room?" I asked, wanting to be somewhere safe.

"Yes. I believe Elrohir is asleep there right now. He had a bit of a… event today."

I frowned, trying to make sense of his meaning.

--§--

With two guards (and not the one who threatened me) on either side of me, we walked towards my and Elrohir's room. Once we got to the door, I thanked the guards and entered. I suspect they are to stand guard from now on.

Looking around the room, I smiled towards the bed. Indeed my husband was fast asleep with his clothes from this day. I walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. I moved a strand of dark hair behind his ear and just trailed a finger down the edge of his ear, making him shudder in his sleep. I smiled at the bit of power I have over him.

I kiss his lips lightly before getting up and getting out of the dress I was still wearing. It was stiff and smelled really bad as I never had the chance to change out of it when it was wet. When I took one of Elrohir's shirt I had in my wardrobe (they're so comfortable! They reach to my thighs.) and let the dress drop around my feet.

I felt a couple of pair of eyes on me and I turned, pressing the shirt to my chest. I saw Elrohir awake and smiling at me. I smiled back but I could not help but think where the other pair of eyes was coming from.

I put the shirt on and walked over to Elrohir who put his arms around my waist and brought me down.

"I am sorry to have wakened you, Elrohir."

Elrohir merely smiled and rolled over so he was on top. He kissed me a few moments before speaking quietly.

"But I am glad you did, (my love.)"

Elrohir caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers before his hand begun to trail down my side. I just cupped his face with my hands and kiss him, forgetting about the other pair of eyes for now.

**A/N: Be happy I get bored during my summer school classes! I hope you guys like and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 13**

--Elrohir's POV—

As I lay here with my arms wrapped around my wife, I now know how Aragorn felt when he heard Arwen was with child. It has been three months since the day someone tried to kill my wife, and the awful vision both my father and wife had. No incident of that sort has happened yet but my father said it was around the seventh month of Magdalena's pregnancy.

I kissed my wife's hair slightly so as to not wake her. I caressed her growing abdominal one last time and slowly gout out of bed. As much as I hate to leave my wife here, I must go and patrol the borders. I walked into the washroom and quickly took a bath before leaving with my brother. At a time like this, I hate to leave my wife alone but I was grateful Legolas was here to keep an eye on her.

Once I toweled myself dry, I wrapped the towel around my waist and quietly walked back into our room. I moved towards my wardrobe and begun to look at what I was to wear and what I was to take. But I wasn't paying attention too much in what I needed to wear. I was thinking about leaving my wife alone, even with the extra guards and Legolas around.

I was startled when a pair of arms circled around my middle and a small round, soft object hitting my lower back slightly. I guess I was in deep thought that I did not hear my wife wake. I felt her give me a light kiss in the middle of my back before placing her head against my back.

"(You must be troubled greatly if I have startled you, my husband. For I know that Elves do not startle easily.)"

I sighed and carefully turned to face my wife, my hands resting on her grown abdominal. I kneeled and kissed her expose skin. My wife said it was much more comfortable wearing breeches and a tunic to bed. Odd choice but I did not question her if it made her happy and comfortable.

I felt my wife stroke through my still wet hair. I looked up to see her smiling shyly, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. She loves it whenever I kiss her abdominal but she gets embarrass as well every time. But I could not help it; it has come into some routine in the morning and night.

"Must you leave me?" My wife asked in the softest whisper as her smile faltered and her eyes dropped with much sadness.

I stood and hugged my wife from the side as her abdominal made me not able to hug her from the front no more. I kissed her cheek, my arms tightening around her small form.

"I wish I do not have to, but I must, my love. I promise to return safely home soon."

My wife looked up to me when I looked down at her, tears slightly glittering on her eyelashes. I leaned down and kissed her ever so softly. She told me once that every time I do this, it feels to her as though she was kissing butterfly wings. I only do it if she is sadden or angry at my twin or me. It always made her smile just like she is now. She brought up her hand to my face and caressed my cheeks.

Just her very touch made my skin grow hot with heat and my heart beat faster and wildly. I took her wrist and brought her palm to my lips, kissing it lightly. Before anything else could happen a knock at our door made us turn to it. My twin and Legolas' head poked inside, first looking at the bed then over to us when I cleared my throat.

They both flushed in embarrassment.

"(You were not interrupting anything of that dirty mind you both have come up with)." My wife told them, moving out of my embrace.

I reluctantly let go and proceeded to get dress. I could hear my twin and friend entering.

"(Sorry to have bother you, but we thought you might like a small surprise.)" Legolas said.

I frowned and turned just in time to see my twin leading Link, my present of birth to my wife just a year ago, into our room. My wife's face lit up and hugged and kissed both Legolas and Elladan. She then kneeled (with some difficulty) as best as she could and kiss that wolf of hers.

"Oh Link! Why did you come all this way from the Shire by yourself? Oh, you must be hungry and thirsty!" My wife looked up at Legolas, who sighed.

"(I will be back.)" And he left.

My wife smiled and begun to talk to Link once more of how much she missed him and such. My wife then tried to stand. My brother and I rushed forward, my wife thanking us as we helped her to her feet. As I let her go, she leaned against my brother tiredly. But when she looked at me with much love in her eyes, her hand on her stomach, my own stomach just fluttered around.

Link then barked and I turned to see him jump upon our bed and plop himself on our covers. He fell asleep instantly. I scolded at that wolf. Now I would have to ask Fimornwen to wash those covers. I looked to my wife when she put her arm around my own. She smiled at me knowingly.

"I will make sure Link is trained to sleep on the floor and not our bed."

I kissed her, smiling in return. It is as though she could read my mind and it sometimes scares me. After Legolas returned with two bowls, one filled with water and the other with left over food from the night before, my wife and I dressed, while my brother and friend waited for us out in the hall.

But it took us a bit longer as my wife could not find a dress to fit her.

"I need to go shopping _again_."

My wife sighed as I looked up from my chair after putting on my boot. To my surprise and amazement, Magdalena took out a black tunic, which she stole from me (I always wondered where it went.) and put it on. Next she took out a silver dress that was old and a bit hideous. I believe it was all ready in my wife's wardrobe and no one noticed it to throw it away.

Magdalena grabbed my dagger and ripped the dress in half, right at the waist. She cut the extra strings and slid on the bottom half of the dress. Then she cut one of the sleeves off, cut down where the arm went and tied it around her waist to keep up the bottom of the dress. Putting on a pair of silver slippers, I shouldered my bag and both I and Magdalena walked out and towards the south entrance of Imladris.

Both my twin and brother-in-law were commenting on my wife's clothing and were both amaze and impress to what she has done. But too quickly for us, we were now standing in front of those who were to leave wit me and my twin. Elladan continued forward as I turned to Magdalena, brushing back her hair from her face.

"(I am going to miss you dearly.)" She told me softly.

I kissed my wife's brow and held her. I leaned to her ear and whispered in common.

"Whenever the wind blows, it is I who is whispering in your ear. Whenever the sun hits your skin, it is I who is hugging you close to my body. And whenever a butterfly lands anywhere on you, it is I who is giving you kisses." I kissed my wife on the cheek then on her smiling lips. "I will be back in two months, I promise."

Kissing her one last time, I turned to Legolas, speaking in a low voice.

"(Keep my wife safe. I will be forever in your debt.)"

Legolas nodded and I walked down to my horse. I strapped my pack on to the saddle and mounted Rochael. I rode next to my brother and we both led the party out of the gated to my home. I looked back and my wife held up a hand in farewell, the other resting on her abdominal. I held up a hand up in farewell before disappearing against the trees. I turned forward and sighed. This will be the longest two months of my entire life, and that is saying something.

--§--

--Magdalena's POV—

I sighed, lowering my arm and placed it also on my stomach.

"This is going to be the longest two months of my life." I said, looking up to Legolas who placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Come, let us get you and your child some breakfast."

I nodded and let my brother lead the way. After breakfast, my brother walked with me around the gardens, my father and Link joining us. We settled down on a bench under a tree that bloomed purple flowers and talked.

We talked about everything and anything. Link sat at our feet, looking around as if on guard. And speaking of guards, I can see a few Elves around the garden. Probably for both Legolas and I protection.

Legolas was telling us how he wanted to test his wife at how she handled things without him, just incase it was force to be so. And when Elrohir comes back Legolas will return to Mirkwood. I don't want him to go but he is king and he can't let his _wife_ to continue ruling on her own. (I bet she doesn't even mind ruling by herself.) And as Legolas' sister, I want what is best for him.

I felt Link's tail swishing at my feet and I looked up to see Glorfindel walking into the gardens. He stopped in front of us and bowed down.

"(You have to stop these formalities.)" I told him, shaking my head.

"(I agree, we have known each other for far too long.)" Legolas added.

"(My Lords, my Lady.)"

I crossed my arms and looked away stubbornly. "(I am not going to answer to you if you do not stop with formalities.)"

I held back my smile as I heard Glorfindel sigh in exasperation.

"(My Lord, _Legolas_, _Magdalena_.)"

I smiled, squealing. I stood up (supporting myself from Legolas) and gave the Balrog Slayer a tight hug from the side.

"(Thank you Glory!)"

I heard my father choke and I turned to see both my father and Legolas trying not to laugh. I pursed my lips, let go of Glorfindel and took a step back to see him with a look of horror and bemused expression. I could not help myself but laugh. I patted Glorfindel's arm before slipping my own through.

"(What can we do for you, Glory?)" I asked, looking up at him and tilting my head to the side.

Legolas laughed as my father coughed back his own. Glorfindel cleared his throat.

"(Lord Thranduil, King Legolas, Lord Elrond would like to see you both in his study.)"

Both my father and Legolas stopped laughing and looked to one another then to me.

"(Do not worry, I am to stay with La-)" He stopped when I glared at him. "(With Magdalena until your return.)"

My father and brother kissed my brow before leaving.

"(Do not give _Glory_ so much trouble, sister.)"

I felt Glorfindel flinch at the nickname. I chuckled, which quickly became a laugh when I saw my father hit Legolas upside the head. Calming a bit, I looked at Glorfindel.

"(Let us walk. I do not want to become fat from all the food I have been eating.)"

Glorfindel chuckled and patted my hand that was resting on his forearm. We started walking towards the waterfalls.

"(You have Elven blood, Magdalena. You will not get fat.)"

I smiled sadly. "(But I am still mortal.)"

Glorfindel sighed and kissed my hair. What is up with everyone kissing me today? I mean, I wouldn't mind it from Elrohir, but everyone is kissing me in sympathetic and it's starting to get annoying.

"(Than I believe we will walk off you're an hour afterwards.)"

I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his upper arm as he was too tall for me. I closed my eyes and felt the cool wind of February. The time has gone quickly and I haven't noticed until now. I could hear the waterfalls now so I opened my eyes and smile in content. But it was quickly gone from my face as I saw the Elf who threaten me twice. I tensed and gripped Glorfindel's arm a bit tightly but I didn't take much notice of it.

--§--

--Glorfindel's POV—

I smiled at the woman at my side. Waterfalls always seemed to calm her down. But then I noticed and felt Magdalena tense up. I turned my gaze to where she was looking and saw Vinia. I could feel Magdalena's grip on my arm tighten. It hurt a bit but I was too concern in Magdalena's behavior around this-

"(Lord Glorfindel, Lady Magdalena.)"

Vinia bowed, looking only at Magdalena. I now know something is going on and I do not like it.

"(Lord Glorfindel, I was wondering if I may please have a second with the Lady. I would like to talk to her for just a few moments.)"

I felt Magdalena tighten her grip even more on my arm. I smiled not so kindly at the Elf before me.

"(I wish I could, _Vinia_,)" he narrowed his eyes at me. "(But I cannot leave Magdalena's side at _any_ time, even with those closes to her. You understand, do you not?)"

Vinia did not say anything for a few seconds. He then forced a smile.

"(Of course. Then I must be off, if you both excuse me.)"

He walked past Magdalena, who moved closer to my side. I put a protective arm around her, glaring at Vinia all the while. Something is going on and I _will_ find out what it is.

**A/N: Be happy I get bored during my summer school classes! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 14**

--Magdalena's POV—

Once I knew that Elf was gone, I slowly started to relax. Glorfindel walked in front of me, placing both hands on my shoulder.

"(What is going on Magdalena? What has Vinia done to you?)"

I tried to hide all the fear from my face and voice. "(What do you mean?)"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at me. "(Magdalena, if that _Elf_ has threatened you in some way, I need to know NOW.)"

_If you tell anyone, I will kill that husband of yours._

That Elf's words echoed in my mind.

"(No one is threatening me, Glorfindel, do not worry so. I just felt a terrible feeling, as if something bad was to happen, that is all.)"

I smiled as sweetly and convincing as I could. I moved from his hands and continued walking, Glorfindel right behind me. I have a feeling that the Balrog slayer is _not_ going to let me out of sight from now on.

--§--

I sat in front of the harbor with a couple of soldiers standing guard behind me somewhere and Link playing with a toy Elladan gave him in front of me. With the book in my hands, open, I stared at the words before be blankly, my mind wondering to my husband. Where was he at the moment? Is he safe? Is he alone or is he with his brother and friends?

Sighing, I close the book and set it aside. Placing my hands on my swelling stomach I smile softly. I can't believe how much my life has changed. From living in terror and abuse to married, happy, and about to give birth to… My smile fades as I just realized that I don't know how many children I am about to give birth to.

But I do know that I am to give birth to more than once child. And now that I think about it, none of my moms, or dads, side of the family ever had twins or triplets.

"(Faerdhinen?)"

I looked up to see my father-in-law with a concern look on his face.

"(Is there something wrong?)" Elrond asked.

I needed, looking down at my stomach. I felt Elrond sit next to him.

"I am afraid to give birth to however many children I'm giving birth to." I said in common, not wanting anyone else to hear my fears.

"All women have some kind of difficulty when giving birth. But you do not have to worry for you are in the presence of Elves."

"I know this, but I am worry to giving birth to more than one child." I looked up at Elrond. "You see, even with the technology we had in my world, it was still dangerous to give birth to more than one child. And I am scared to find out what might happen."

Elrond hugged me as I hold back the tears of fear. Oh and how afraid I am to lose my life or that of my children.

--§--

--Three weeks later, Elrohir's POV—

My left dagger slashed across an Orc's chest as the other was thrust into another's black heart. How did these foul creatures come to such great numbers is a mystery to all of us. My right dagger cut off a head, the other clashing with the foul weapon. Could they have come to destroy Imladris like Magdalena's and my father's vision? But if so, more would have come not just three hundred.

As I killed another Orc, I looked up and looked around. That was the last of the foul creature. Some of the soldiers have scratches but no serious wounds.

"Let us stack up these corps and burn them." I ordered, cleaning my daggers off of black blood.

It took us almost two hours to stack those foul creatures and burn them. I was sitting upon a tree branch, leaning back on the tree trunk. Why did I leave my wife and child? I should be at Magdalena's side. But I could not have these foul creatures invade my home. Our home. My family comes first and I have to protect them with all that I have. But I would have still liked to be by my wife's side, especially in her state.

And with someone attempting to kill my wife and child… I shook my head; I hate to be out here patrolling. But I cannot do a thing about it. It's my duty to Imladris and to those I love.

I look up past the trees to the darkening sky. Partly clouds cover the beautiful stars but I do not take heed to them. My mind only wonders to the health of my wife. I suddenly could feel the branch I was sitting on move slightly up and down. I looked straight to see my twin kneeling, smiling sadly at me.

"It has only been three weeks brother. You will be home to your wife in no time."

I sighed. "Yes, brother, I know. But I cannot help but worry. I mean, someone has tried to kill my wife and child. How am I able to relax? I am not able to protect her while out here."

My brother smiled sadly. "Her foster father and brother are keeping a close eye on her. Along with Glorfindel and father. They will not let anything happen to Magdalena. And you are protecting her, by keeping these foul Orcs from invading our home." Elladan reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it.

"Rest a while, I will keep watch tonight."

I nodded, as I was really tired and did not want to argue. My eyes started to glaze over and I begun to dream of my wife and child, safe and alive.

**A/N: Sorry, I have been working almost everyday since I got out of summer school and whenever I had time off I would either sleep or take my grandma to therapy as she can't drive because she has a fractured leg and arm. And I know this was short but it was all that I was able to write down. Once again, sorry for the late update. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Bold" Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 15**

--Elrohir's POV—

When I was woken the next morning I wish to still be a dream. Orcs riding Wargs has attacked us and we lost almost half of our kin. I was woken to hear the fearful yells of desperation that which belonged to my brother. Once the battle was over, we burned off the foul creatures and, for the first time, we had to bury our own. We sent words to their families, but they could not come out and pay tribute to their love ones while the danger is still near.

Now, about two hours after noon, I am setting upon a high branch, writing to my wife. Since I have come out here, I did not write to my wife, and after what has happened this morning, I do not doubt she is worried over me. I also made sure to mention that my brother was all right (as he complained that he was her brother-in-law and that she would be worried over his well being as well.) and that he was still alive and unscarred.

I tried not to give out much detail of the gruesome battles I attend (and not by choice), but just how many Orcs are coming from each passing day. After my wife's letter, I wrote to Glorfindel, Legolas, and Thranduil, making sure that they were to keep my family safe and any word on the ill monster that tried to assassin my wife. I also made sure that if the assassin was to be captured, to keep him alive until my return. I would wish to deal with them myself, and let them feel the wraith and anger I have for them.

Sealing the letters, I gave them to my brother, who has written to my father of a full report of this morning's event. A messenger will send them in great haste and I do hope that my wife is not overwhelmed with much worry and concern for it will not help our child's health.

I watch the messenger gallop hard and fast, my brother joining next to me, also watching the messenger. We just stare until we no longer see the rider but that of the beauty of our home for many centuries.

--§--

--3rd POV—

Magdalena paced back and forth in front of Elrond's desk. She was nervously playing with the string that circled around her waist to hold up the skirt she was wearing. Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Legolas watch the woman in much distress, not wanting to come upon her path. They all knew, but Legolas, and felt a woman's wraith when in such a state and with child. And those who have been through it do _not_ want to go through it again.

Legolas, not knowing what was coming at him, walked over to Magdalena and took her shoulders.

"You must stop worrying, (sister). It will not do well for you or your child's health. I am sure that Elrohir is fine. No word of his death has reached these borders, so it is possible that he is alive."

Magdalena's eyes turned a darker color, glaring at poor Legolas.

"Stop worrying? Stop _worrying_!"

The other three males winced, taking a few steps back. They shook their heads, the same one thought going through their mind.

'_Poor Legolas.'_

Magdalena grabbed Legolas' tunic fiercely and brought his face closely to hers as her abdominal wouldn't let anyone close to her body anymore, even atsix months.

"The time I _stop_ worrying is when I hear word from _my_ husband or he comes to me, _alive_!"

The only thing Legolas could do was nod fearfully, not trusting his voice in fear that he might enrage his sister even more. Suddenly, all the rage left Magdalena and was replace with sadness, tears forming. She fell against her brother, crying.

"I don't know what I will do if something were to happen to him."

Legolas hugged his sister, sighing in relief that she wasn't taking her rage out on him much longer. After almost half an hour of just crying, Legolas sits Magdalena to a near by chair, Thranduil handing her a glass of water.

"(Thank you father.)" Magdalena drinks the water, one hand on her large abdominal.

"(Why won't you go to your room, Faerdhinen? You must go rest.)" Thranduil said worriedly as he walked up to his children, brushing back a few strands of hair from Magdalena's face. "(You have been stressed out enough since the attacks.)"

"(Yes father, but I do not wish to rest.)" Magdalena tells him, looking out the windows to the garden behind Elrond's study.

A knock was heard and Glorfindel went to open it. A messenger stood in front of him, Glorfindel motioning him to enter. Magdalena stood up with the help of her brother, all of them praying that the messenger brought some good news. Valor knows they all need it, especially Magdalena, at the moment.

"(What news from my sons?)" Elrond asked as soon as the door was closed.

The Elf took outfour letters, handing one to Elrond, one to Glorfindel, one to Thranduil, one to Legolas, and one to Magdalena. Magdalena continued to look at her name written on the sealed envelope in her shaking hands, recognizing Elrohir's hand writing.

"(Thank you. You may rest until your return to the borders.)"

The messenger bows to Elrond and leaves. The four lords all sighed in relief, joyous to know that Elrohir was still alive, and probably well if he were writing to them. Everyone looks up to Magdalena, wandering what to do.

"(I believe we should be on our way. We will let you be, Magdalena.)" Elrond said, nodding to the others.

Magdalena absent mindedly nodded, wondering herself if she should open the letter or not. The four lords slowly walk out of the study, all looking back at Magdalena worriedly. Once the door closes, Magdalena slowly inhales, sitting back down on the chair and turns the envelop around. She breaks the seal with some difficulty, and unfolds the letter. Magdalena looks at the top and begins to read in her mind.

_My beautiful wife,_

_How I've missed you so. I know that I have not written since I came out here but with these foul creatures continuing invading our borders, I have never found the time to myself and write. Magdalena, I love you and I promise you that I will return to you and our child._ (_"Children."_ Magdalena thinks.) _I wish I was at your side for I know it is almost time for our child to come to this world. No doubt he or she will be as beautiful as you._

_My brother has written to my father and he asked if I may come home soon. I just want to be next to you, hold you, kiss you, and just never let you go. I know I worry too much, but I cannot help but feel that it is someone close to me that wants to hurt you. And I am just glad that my father, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Legolas are able to keep you safe until my return._

_These foul creatures have been coming in great numbers, a hundred and fifty, almost two hundred Orcs, and some riding Wargs as will. I do not know if we have the strength to keep them off our home land. We lost many of our kin this morning. It was the first that we had to bury them in our home land due to war. Truthfully, I do not know where these foul creatures are coming from. We should have destroyed all of their kind for the past couple of years since the War of the Ring._

_But they just continue to come in great numbers, appearing out of thin air. It is as though someone was bringing them back to life. But if so, who? Who would have such great powers, and be such evil to bring these foul creatures back from the dead. From what I and Elladan know, a few other kingdoms; Gondor, Rohan, and some of both Lothlorien and Mirkwood borders are being attack as will._

_The Lords of those kingdoms all believe that someone wants to rid of all those who are walking upon this world. The Lords are trying hard to figure out who this vile person is trying to take over this world, but nothing has come up. All evil people we know have been destroyed since the war or after, so there is no sense in whom it can be attacking our lands._

_Will, I must end my letter now for I must get back to duty soon. Magdalena, I love you, and please, PLEASE be careful. Always stay close to someone family. I know you detest it, but it is for you and our baby's protection. I will be back soon before you give birth._

_Love you,_

_Elrohir_

Magdalena brought the letter to her heart, closing her eyes as tears slip down her cheeks. She whispers to herself, a small smile appearing.

"You're alive. You're alive." Magdalena opens her eyes and puts her hands on either side of her abdominal, looking down at it. "Do you hear that, my children? Your father is still alive and will be home soon." Magdalena looks up out the windows, the sun setting. "Come quickly, my love. Come back to me quickly."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's short and it took too long, but schools staring and I'm about to start my freshmen year in college (Ahh!), so I'm kinda nervous. And the next couple chapters will start to get more drama and soon the person behind all those attacks _might_** **just be reveal soon to our lovely characters! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"**Bold" Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 16**

--Mirkwood, Dinenwen's POV 7th month—

I sat on my throne, a worried and frowning look upon my face. But inside I was grinning with joy. The advisers of my _husband_ and commander's are in a frantic because the giant spiders are ever so close to the kingdom. And what's this? Uruk-hai's in groups of thousands? Oh no! I wanted to laugh but it would have given me away. I wait oh so patiently for the signal to say my sleeping spell on these fools. Besides, I would need servants if I were to rule Adar.

Finally, a crashing noise was heard and the Mirkwood Elves screamed for their lives. I quickly stood as if in panic, looking to the double doors. When the advisers turned their back on me, I smirked, how stupid could these creatures of the Valor get?

"_Slkdel, solely. Slkdel dadke og l alcoje toase wxen apoe lsieh uiweo._" (Sleep, my loyal servants. Sleep deeply until I command to have you awaken once again.)

Purple dust fell from the ceiling, the Elves in the throne room falling to the floor in deep sleep. I walk out of the throne room and towards the east entrance of the forest. Elves all around are asleep on the floor, against railings, or benches. How I despise these creatures with their perfect ways, perfect hair, even perfect _WALK_! Isn't there one _thing_ these creatures are not perfect in!

I sigh as I look to my creature and Uruk-hai's I have made.

"_Heois lsdihe Rovielad lfit, ls mle cael the sodie Dinenwen ald lkdiekwe. Ozex sle and sleld kdochl dl diou os adkt, ow lskib iell lsaone oclra aleoe_." (We attack Rivendell first, to rid of the twin Dinenwen has crated. Once she and her children are out of the way, I will be in full power once more.)

I look over the Uruk-hai's, wondering if I should create more.

"_lsie altkt skjicle Rovielad, ksoe andogo tow lsdilwey lsdi. Adol al kleosed?_" (I want you all to walk towards Rivendell, killing anything that walks on two legs. Am I understood?)

The Uruk-hai's all yelled, holding up their broad swords in the air.

"_lso wne!_" (Go now!)

The Uruk-hai's all turned as my own creature walked towards me.

"_Wo lkdot otowmdl andl te woad Dinenwen's sodie sdlfs iwl akldt._" (We are to move behind them and watch Dinenwen's twin die before I attack.)

I groaned in pain as I held myself against a pillar. Dinenwen is powerful and wants out but I will not give in! Not when I need to get revenge in that pitiful human girl, and when I'm so close to ruling Adar!

§

--Normal POV, Rivendell, 8th month—

The Rivendell Elves were surprise, to say the least. They never expected to see Lady Galadriel or Lothlorien's Elves just two hours before dawn. The twin sons of Elrond smiled widely at the sight of their grandmother.

"I do hope you did not get attack by the Uruk-hai's?" Elladan asked in concern.

Haldir shook his head. "Nay. We have not seen a single creature since we entered Rivendell's borders."

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other, both with a confused and worried frown.

"Lord Elrohir! Lord Elladan!"

The twins turned to see a messenger jogging up to them with another group of Elven soldiers. The messenger handed a parchment to the twins, Elladan taking hold of it. He unfolded it and scanned the letter.

"What is it this time? Am I to stay another month, through the birth of my child?" Elladan asked with a bit of dry sarcasm, but no one notice except for Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "It is from father, to warn us of our grandmother's arrival." The group laughed at their lord's lateness. "And he says we are able to go home and the Elves who have been out here. But I wish to stay." Elladan smiled knowingly to his twin. "You go, brother. Go back to you wife and child. And give her a kiss in my part."

"Aye, I'll do that."

So Elrohir rode with the Lothlorien and Rivendell Elves towards home and his family. Haldir spoke to Elrohir of the attacks and their journey here.

"But something just does not add up." Elrohir said, as he mused over the creature's appearance and behavior.

It was at dawn did the group arrive to the palace. Many Elves were there to greet those of Lothlorien, among them Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Legolas. Elrohir frowned at not seeing his wife and quickly dismounted. His father and father-in-law greeted him of his return. Elrohir smiled and quickly walked up to Glorfindel and Legolas, wanting to know what has happened to his wife and why she wasn't with them.

"She is still sleeping, Elrohir." Legolas said with a knowing smile.

Elrohir sighed, Glorfindel placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go and see her. You both are in need to be with each other. We should know." He mumbled the last part.

Elrohir bowed his head in thanks and ran off in the direction of his and Magdalena's room. Elrond turned to ask his son for a report on the attacks but only saw his back.

"My Lord Elrond." The messenger held out a parchment. "A letter from Lord Elladan."

Elrond took the letter as Thranduil smiled in amusement. "The report on the attacks, I presume?"

Elrond nodded as he scanned the letter. Thranduil chuckled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Leave the boy be, Elrond. You know as much as I that Elrohir and Faerdhinen need to see each other. It has been two months since they have."

§

Elrohir dismissed the two guards in front of his door and entered quietly. He was quiet taken back by Magdalena's rather large abdominal. Elrohir didn't remember his mother's abdominal that big when she was to be expecting Arwen. Magdalena sighing brought him out of his shock. Elrohir moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

He carefully, and softly, brushed his fingers across his wife's cheek, not able to stop smiling at the sight of his lover.

"Elrohir." Magdalena muttered, moving her head into Elrohir's hand.

Elrohir smile widen, cupping her cheek and caressing his thumb across it. He did not want to wake her, knowing she needed the much needed sleep. Elrohir leaned in and kissed her softly upon the lips. Magdalena gasped and moved her head away, snapping her eyes open. Her heart was beating quickly but it calmed down when she saw Elrohir's smiling face. Magdalena smiled, touching her palm to his cheek.

"Elrohir?" She whispered, hoping it wasn't a dream.

Elrohir smiled. "I've come back, and with a surprise. But sleep, (my love), sleep. It is still far too early for you to wake."

"You won't leave me, right?" Magdalena asked, closing her eyes.

Elrohir kissed her cheek, speaking softly. "Not a chance."

He waited until he knew that Magdalena was deep asleep and stood up. He walked around the bed and towards the washroom to take a quick bath. He changed into clean clothes and laid next to his wife, putting a gentle hand on her abdominal. He, too, soon fell deep asleep.

§

--Outside—

"_He's returned. So now everything's going according to my mistress' plan."_ Vinia slowly stood from his crouch position on the tree and begin to jump from tree to tree, careful not to alert anyone below him.

He was just a few ways from Rivendell's south gates that he jumped down to the floor. Vinia kneeled on one leg, his head bowed down. Darkness started to surround him as a voice spoke out.

"What news do you bring me?" An icy cold voice echoes around the Elf.

"Elrohir has came back, and that _half-mortal_ is expecting soon. She has naught but a month now."

The dark figure sneered as a growl escaped their throat. "Thank we must attack as soon as possible."

Vinia looked up. "When do you wish to attack?"

Silence met his ears as not a sound was heard all around. From animals, a breeze in the trees, nothing. Absolute silence until the voice spoke up one more.

"Tomorrow night. No one will expect it."

"Yes my lady."

The darkness slowly disappeared as sounds were heard once more. Vinia stood and jumped back up to the trees, running back to Rivendell once more.

"_Everything must go according to plan, or Dinenwen will have my head."_

§

--Afternoon—

Magdalena unconsciously stroked Link's head, waiting for Elrohir to return from the kitchens with her and his lunch. For she and Elrohir slept in al morning, missing the early meal. The doors opened and Magdalena looked up.

"Finally Elrohir! I was beginning-"

But Magdalena stopped as she saw Galadriel walking in with a plate of food and a cup of orange juice, a smile on her lips.

"Lady Galadriel! What a surprise!" Magdalena said surprise but smiled.

Her eyes widen as did her smile at the sight of both the lady and the food.

"And how are you fairing this lovely afternoon, Magdalena?" Galadriel asked.

She took a seat next to the half-mortal and handed her the plate, setting the orange juice on the night stand.

Magdalena shrugged, taking the plate gratefully. "Okay, I guess. What brings you to Rivendell, Lady Galadriel? Have you not heard of the danger?"

Galadriel smiled softly. "Yes, I have heard of the danger. And I have come to see you, as you were unable to come to Lothlorien because of the Uruk-hai's and of your state."

Magdalena took a bite of her food, shaking her head. Once she wiped her mouth, she smiled shyly.

"Yes, I wanted to go, but Elrohir was always busy and than I got pregnant, and well, I'm sure you know the rest." Magdalena suddenly looked sad, looking at the Lady before her. "But I am afraid when I give birth to my children. I do not know if I will be a good mother or not. What if I miss up and they hate me forever?"

Galadriel smiled and leaned forward, tucking back a strand of hair from the young half-elf's face. "Your sons and daughters will _never_ hate you. And I promise you that you will not miss, as you say, up with your children."

Magdalena smiled. "You have looked into your mirror, haven't you? Elrohir told me so much of it and how you can see all past, present, and future."

Galadriel smiled. "Yes. I wanted to see how my great-grandchildren would have faired with the birth. I know how complicated it would be for your small frame."

Magdalena nodded her agreement, setting her plate down over to Elrohir's side of the bed, having finished with her lunch.

"Yes, I'm scared of that too. I mean, I don't know _anyone_ back in my world who has given birth to…"

Magdalena shook her head and looked up as the door opened once more. She smiled at the person who walked in.

"I was wondering where you went off to." Magdalena teased.

Elrohir chuckled, sitting next to his wife's legs and taking her hand in his. "I thought I would give you the surprise to see my grandmother, whom as become such a great influence on you since you have arrived here."

Once more, the door opens, this time revealing to be Elrond. He smiled, walking towards the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe it is time to check on your health, Magdalena."

Galadriel smiled and stood. "I will leave you two be for now. We will talk later on, Magdalena." And she walked out.

Elrohir got off the bed and stood to the side, letting his father do a simple routine that was familiar to Magdalena but not to Elrohir so much. It took no more than half an hour to examine his daughter-in-law's health and state.

"Well, I must say that you are in good health, Magdalena."

Elrohir smiled at his wife, taking hold of her hand as he sat down next to her.

"Well she is all right to give birth to our child, father?" Elrohir asked.

Magdalena bit her lower lip, knowing that Elrohir was about to find out just how many she really was having.

"Will, she be rather small for her to give birth. But giving birth to quadruple is _always_ dangerous from _any_ female."

Elrohir frowned. "But I am sure that Magdalena will – What?" Elrohir was taken back as he recalled his father's words. "What do you mean _quadruple_?" He looked between his father and wife.

Magdalena smiled nervously, holding Elrohir's hand tightly. "Honey, um… I'm carrying quadruples." She bit her lower lip in worry.

Elrohir's eyes widen, his mouth slightly opened. He made a sound but he could not make out any words.

"_How in Adar did she get pregnant with **quadruple's**?"_ Elrohir thought, his breath leaving him and meeting the cold hard ground.

**A/N: LOL, I'm so mean. Sorry for the late update, school and work has been in the way. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm afraid I will be ending this soon. I'll give it seven to eight more chapters. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"**Bold" Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 17**

--Elrohir's POV—

_Quadruples._

_I'm carrying quadruples._

_But giving birth to quadruple is **always** dangerous for **any** female_

I groaned, holding my head. I sat up on my bed, my wife putting hand on my arm.

"I had the most absurd dream, (my love). You were about to give birth to four eflings."

I looked at my wife, who seemed to be nervous yet sadden at the same time.

"Hon… I am." She told me softly.

I could feel my eyes growing wide. How could she be having quadruples? This is not possible… is it? I mean, I am happy to be having children. Two would have been enough. But _four_?

"I felt the same way for a while." Magdalena's voice brought me back. "But no matter, they are till our children." She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Right?"

I just than realized how I must've look to her. She must think I may not want anything to do with her or our children anymore. I placed my hand upon her right cheek, smiling softly.

"Yes, (my love), they are still our children." She seemed to have now relaxed. "And I am sorry to have acted the way I did. It just surprised me, is all. _Quadruples_?" I asked just to be sure.

My wife smiled. "Yes, and it is your fault, or so your father tells me."

This took me by surprise. My father blaming _me_?

"How is this my fault?"

"You are a twin, Elrohir."

I turned to see my grandmother standing in the doorway to our room.

"And Magdalena's mother was a twin, I believe."

"She was?" My wife said with a smile on her lips. "MY father never told me much about her."

"Yes, she was. And this gives you the opportunity to have more than a twin… unfortunately."

I just suddenly realized that I just woken up, but for how long have I been asleep?

"A day." My grandmother told me.

"The news of having quadruples really knocked you out." Magdalena told me with amusement evident in her voice.

A whole day I was out and no one bothered to wake me? And my start of the day, I believe, has just gotten worse. My twin entered the room, looking rather pale. Why was he back so soon?

"(Quickly, we must go to father's study! Something has gone terribly wrong!)"

I looked to my wife and kissed her. "I will be back, it seems that I am needed."

My wife nodded, as I quickly got out of bed and ran behind my brother, my grandmother jogging beside me. What could have happened that seemed to go so wrong?

§

--Normal POV—

As soon as Elladan, Elrohir, and Galadriel entered Elrond's study, they immediately started to panic as they saw the grieve expressions upon everyone's face, Legolas combined with anger. Hinluin was seated before Elrond, tired, pale, and hungry looking. He seemed as though someone has tried to kill him. His clothing was torn, worn out, and blood was spelt on him in few areas.

"What has happened?" Elrohir asked, looking at anyone to give him an answer.

"This cannot be!" Legolas said in a low, deadly voice. "You two have never gotten along! You are making this up!"

"Calm yourself son!" Thranduil thundered.

"Someone tell me what has happened?" Elrohir yelled in frustration and worried.

"A terrible shadow has covered this Adar." Galadriel said, looking at Hinluin carefully.

"Let Hinluin tell the rest of the story." Elrond said, looking warningly at the King of Mirkwood.

Elrond turned to the Mirkwood soldier and nod once for him to continue from where he left off.

"My group were just returning from our shit when I felt something terribly wrong. I told my men to continue on as I jumped into the trees, looking far and wide into the forest. I than heard noises from the east side of the palace, soon followed by screams of our kin. I quickly ran upon the trees to see what has happened," Hinluin turned to his friend and king in sympathy. "Uruk-hai's have somehow broken down the Eastern wall. I saw our kin falling upon the floor as if asleep, and than I saw Queen Dinenwen talking to a horrid dark creature which we have spotted only months ago." Legolas was shaking his head in anger, his breath almost coming in gasps. "_She_ has been the one creating the creatures."

"You're wrong!" Legolas yelled. "You have to be!" He cried desperately.

"No, Legolas," Galadriel's soft and soothing voice made everyone's attention to the Lady of Light, who stared sternly into Hinluin's eyes. "He is telling the truth."

Legolas looked over to his friend, tears of disbelief and anger ready to fall.

"But I fear something _else_ is at work." Galadriel went on, barely tilting her head.

Before another word could be said, the horns of war have begun to echo throughout the palace.

"It seems that our dear Dinenwen has come to visit." Galadriel said, her hands together and shaking barely visible of what may go wrong on this terrible day.

§

The sound of war trumpets could be heard echoing throughout Imladris. Something that told all the Elves still resided on this was a day they were _never_ going to forget. Soldiers, husbands, sons, son-in-laws, brother-in-laws, boyfriends all ran to their homes to gathered their weapons and prepare for battle. They gave kisses to those they love dearly, a promise that said that they will be back as soon as they can… and alive. They just hoped that those keeping guard outside of Imladris are well and safe, and holding back the enemy as much as they can.

Magdalena was standing near the balcony doors, wondering what the trumpets were for. But something in her heart told her that something was to go terrible wrong that day. The door was suddenly burst opened, Magdalena turning her head sharply in fear, making it pop. But the girl sighed in relief as it was only Elrohir. He looked from the bed in panic to where she stood, sighing in relief. He closed the door and walked over towards his wife.

"What do you think you are doing, moving around with no one here to help you."

Elrohir carefully picked up Magdalena easily. Magdalena raised an eyebrow, as she put her arms around her husband's neck.

"At least I know you're strong enough to carry me to the healing rooms when it is time to give birth." She said with a teasing tone.

Elrohir set her down and quickly made his way over towards his wardrobe to put on his armory. As he did so, he looked to the wall next to it to look at the weapons hanging upon his wall.

"Elrohir, what is happening? What are the trumpets for?" Magdalena asked worriedly as she watch Elrohir bring down several weapons down.

"It seems that the Uruk-hai's were too strong for our guards at the borders and now their filthy feet are upon our scared ground."

Once he strapped on his weapons, Elrohir quickly walked over to his wife and gave her a long and passionate kiss. He slowly backed away, looking into Magdalena's eyes with much love and care towards her.

"I want you to stay here in your room, _please_. I don't want anything happening to you." Elrohir told her softly.

Magdalena brought Elrohir's head down to her, kissing him once more. When she backed away slightly, she stared up at him with fear and love, their lips and faces just inches away from each other.

"Please be careful and promise to come back to me." She whispered to him.

"I promise." Elrohir said, pecking her lips and walking towards the door. "Take care of her Link."

Link barked, sitting in front of the bed, facing the door just as Elrohir closed and locked the door behind.

§

--Magdalena's POV—

After an hour or so, I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't just sit on this bed and do nothing! I swung my legs around to the edge and as careful as I could, got up. I put one hand to my large stomach, groaning.

"I ain't never going to have kids again." I mumbled, walking over to Elrohir's weapons up on the wall.

I looked at them, trying to figure out which one I could use and wasn't too far up in the wall. I walked closer, and went on my tiptoes, reaching for a sword that Elrohir gave me but placed it upon the wall when we found out I was pregnant. I also took a dagger, just in case. Looking down at my pajamas that contained of Elrohir's shirt and a pair of breeches, I decided to change. I opened his wardrobe and took out a dark green tunic and black breeches.

As quickly as I could, I put them on and my pair of boots, that seemed to be too small for some reason. I hate being pregnant. Strapping the sword at my waist, I sheathed the dagger and placed it in between the belt and the breeches at my back where I can reach. Looking down at Link, I knew he could tell that I wasn't going to stay in the room. So he stood and walked over towards the balcony, clawing it with his paw.

I smiled at my wolf and walked over to the doors and opened it. Link went out first to scout around the area and barked once to tell me it was safe. So I walked into the fairly warm air and started to follow Link, who made sure that it was safe enough for me to go any further. As I kept a watchful eye around my surrounding, my mind was full of worry and confusion.

How could have this happened? Who could have entered the most protected and scared ground and fill it with their filth and evil? Than I remembered the dream I had so long ago.

"It was a vision." I whispered to myself. "It was a vision to warn me. I saw inside Dinenwen's plan! She was supposed to attack during my seventh month of pregnancy but she didn't! That's why Lord Elrond has been having guards day and night at the borders!"

I shook my head. Sometimes I was so stupid. I put a hand to my abdominal. I guess I get visions.

"**_No, my dear,"_** I heard Lady Galadriel's voice. **_"Dinenwen was the one who wanted to kill you and your children through the dream. But your children somehow know of the danger and woke you up just in time."_**

I looked down when one of my children kicked. **_"So they saved us from that witch?"_** I asked the Lady. I than cleared my throat. **_"No offense."_**

"_**Do not worry, my dear."**_

I than looked up to Link when he started growling and barking madly at the entrance to the gardens, the connection with Galadriel ended. I didn't know where to hide or where to go. I wasn't fast enough! I now wished that I listened to Elrohir and stayed put in our room! Suddenly, the creatures from over a year ago came into my view, making me shudder at the memory of them touching me when Deachir were still alive.

Link started to fight against them, but even so, he was thrown to the side as if nothing once the numbers became too great. I took hold of my sword and unsheathed it, afraid of what might happen. Suddenly, one of their archers came forward, everyone parting for him. I felt my eyes widen with fear. There was no where to run and I couldn't out run him. As soon as I saw that creature let the arrow go, I screamed and put my arms in front of me.

§

**Elwen of Lorien: **Truth be told, _I_ didn't even know I was doing a plot twist until I had to reread my story. LOL, yes, how sad it may be, I am slow at some things. And you might be close to figuring out what's happing in this story, you may not. You're too smart, you know that!

**FFAMasjuerade2005:** LOL, surprised ya, huh? Did you think that she was eating too much? I was going to put that down, that she was so big because she ate too much, but I was like 'naw, where's the fun in that?' So I made a twist and had her having quadruples! Thanks for reviewing!

**Frodo01228:** Trust me, it's _exactly_ what Elrohir did. LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: Sorry to have taken long, but I just didn't know how I wanted to get the character's to find out about who has been behind all this and such. Will I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Bold" Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 18**

--Normal POV, Council room—

Magdalena stopped screaming as she bumped into a chair. She opened her eyes, looking around to see many chairs in a circle, a pedestal in the middle. Magdalena was about to get up but froze as she heard heavy footsteps that _didn't_ belong to those of the Elves. Magdalena brought her sword closer to her face, the footsteps coming louder, the girl's breath coming in short in fear.

But the enemy passed by without even noticing or glancing towards Magdalena. She sighed in relief, the fear somewhat leaving her. Once she knew it was safe, the pregnant woman stood up and walked down a secret staircase hidden by the bushes. She took her time, as the steps were slightly steep. Once on even ground, Magdalena quickly, and tiredly, walked to the left, something telling her to go in that direction.

But as soon as she realized where she was, Magdalena stopped before walking on to the narrow bridge that was built over a pool of water that came from the waterfall on the left side. Magdalena looked around the area, the wooded area, the height of the waterfall, the structure of the bridge, the feeling that the she was getting was all too familiar to Magdalena.

"No," She shook her head, taking a small step back. "Not here." She whispered fearfully.

She turned and screamed as Vinia stood before her, coming out of nowhere. Magdalena was about to back away but the Elf grabbed her left upper arm, his blood sword pressing against her neck.

"(Drop your sword.)" He hissed at her hatefully.

Magdalena did what she was told and tossed the sword to the side, the metal clinking to the ground. Vinia smiled evilly, the evil radiating off of him making Magdalena sick to her stomach.

"(Where do you think you are going, _mortal_?)"

Smirking, Vinia quickly moved his sword away from her neck, took a fist full of Magdalena's hair and brought her face up to his, kissing her fiercely. Magdalena pushed against him, crying as her muffled screams could not be heard. Vinia than forced his tongue into her mouth, giving Magdalena the opportunity to bite down on it before he can even explore her mouth.

Vinia screamed in pain as he withdrew from Magdalena, who quickly (thanks to the Elvish blood in her) brought out her dagger and stabbed Vinia in his left shoulder. Vinia cried out before he backhanded Magdalena into the small lake on the left. But thankfully, the water wasn't too deep that she was able to swim, but not too low that she could've gotten hurt or her children.

Magdalena emerged from the water, pushing back her hair from her face to see Vinia kneeling on the bridge before her, his sword between them. He had taken out the dagger and discarded it to the side, his blood upon the beautiful blade and the ground.

"(I liked you, you know. But you were just too _innocent_ for my taste.)" He sighed and tilted his sword from side to side, the late afternoon sun reflecting it's rays off of it to Magdalena. "(If I had it my way I would let you live and have you as my slave.)"

Vinia flickered his dark eyes to Magdalena. The look he gave scared the poor woman to death, her breath coming in gasps, her eyes widening. She thought up only one name, hoping, wishing he would get there in time.

"_Elrohir."_

"(But I have my orders from my mistress and I must complete them. Goodbye, _half-maiden_!)"

Vinia was about to thrust his sword into her heart when an arrow pierced his hand holding the sword. Vinia screamed in pain, dropping his sword to the floor. He and Magdalena turned to see a couple of pissed off Elves.

§

--Elrohir's POV—

My brother, Glorfindel, Hnluin, Haldir, Legolas, and I were all in three feet of each other, fighting off these foul creatures that seemed to continue to appear out of nowhere. But this was not was bothering me. Something within my heart, my soul was telling me that something else was amiss, but I could not figure out what it was. I couldn't figure it out as I was too busy fighting of these creatures.

I than felt a pull coming from behind me towards the bridge which my sister and Aragorn have declared their love to one another. It seemed to get stronger, but I couldn't leave my brother and friends to fight these creatures off alone. This was my home as will, and I had to defend it. But something happened I did not suspect but immediately knew that I had to leave.

"_Elrohir."_

I quickly slain the creature before me and looked behind me. I heard my wife's voice so close and near but she was nowhere in sight. I turned just in time to block an attack before killed the Uruk-hai. That pull coming from the bridge was so strong that I couldn't no longer ignorant and I had to go and find out what was happening.

My brother and friends seemed to understand me and quickly killed any enemy they were fighting and we all ran as quickly towards the bridge. But something kept the Uruk-hai's at bay. As though some kind of power was making them stay back. We rounded the corner just to make all of us stop in our tracks and stare in hatred and anger at what we were seeing about now.

My wife was in the water, blood trickling from her neck and chin, looking scared and hopeful at the same time. My blazing eyes turned from my wife to the Elf that has done this to her. Glorfindel quickly took out his bow and notched an arrow, hitting it's target, Vinia's hand that held the sword.

The sword dropped, as the traitorous Elf cried out, a cue for all of us to go into a defense. Both he and my wife turned to look at us and my wife immediately beamed with relief and joyous at the sight of us as Vinia looked on at us in fear. I narrowed my eyes in hatred as I saw my wife's busted lip and the red mark on her lower cheek. Glorfindel notched another arrow, ready to let go if need to.

"(Don't you _dare_ touch my wife again!)" I told him in a low, icy cold voice.

§

--Normal POV—

Magdalena moved towards her husband and friends, wanting to get warm and out of danger. But Magdalena was far from being safe. The water near the waterfall begun to swirl upwards, a dark figure appearing within it. Elrohir ran over to Vinia and both Elves begun to fight, Vinia only using his left hand as best as he could. Haldir and Glorfindel ran half-way on the bridge and went on their knees while Elrohir, Hinluin, and Legolas had their bows notched with arrows incase any enemy decided to come out and surprise them.

Both Haldir and Glorfindel reached down to Magdalena, who took hold of their hands. The Balrog slayer and the warden of Lothlorien hauled the half-mortal up on to the bridge and stood, helping the pregnant woman up. The trio turned to the rising water that was spinning faster before snapping to nothingness. Water sprayed everywhere, soaking all that was in a mile radius. The body of a dragon swirled above the water as Dinenwin's body at the waist and up was attached to it.

"My god, it was Hitrother all along! Not Deachir!" Magdalena said more to herself.

Legolas, Elladan, and Hinluin all ran over to Magdalena, Glorfindel, and Haldir, their swords out, staring up at the creature.

"Dinenwin?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

"(No, it's Hitrother! He over took Dinenwen's body back at Deachir's castle!)" Magdalena told the, figuring everything out. "(_He_ was the one who sent me back to my father!)"

"_Yes._" Hitrother said slowly. "_T'was **I** who sent you back to your father. But that half-elf Lord, the Lady of Light, and that damn White wizard had to ruin it all! But it did not matter for I just needed a bit of time to regain my energy to destroy all you perfect immortals._" Dinenwin smiled evilly, although it really was Hitrother's doing. "_And now the time to die will come for you all. The day of the immortals shall be gone forever!_"

Hitrother cackled as a purple fog started to form from the lake and made it's way bigger all around him, going over all that it can to cover all that was Rivendell.

"_Say goodbye to your precious home!_"

§

**Elwen of Lorien: **You know, you're too smart for your own good! It's like you can read my mind about what's to happen! You sure you're not a mind reader? LOL, thank you for reviewing, and I hoped you liked this chapter!

**FFAMasjuerade2005:** I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Frodo01228:** Were you surprise to read about what happened? LOL, you can thank Charmed for that! So… in a way, I don't own that little scene since I didn't make it up… Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Anck-su-namun:** I updated, and I hope it was too your liking (although it was short)! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sauruna:** I know everyone hates cliffhangers, but that's what makes all you lovely readers come back for more! LOL, I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: Almost done, I promise (for those of you who are bored with this story all ready), so just be patient. I thought that I should make these chapters short to keep the suspense a bit. Oh, and the little twist I thought up _might_ not go so well for you readers. Let's just say, there are going to be deaths. Yes, I said _deaths_ with an 's,' meaning there's going to be more than one. Oh, and maybe a happy ending for someone. Will, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"**Bold" Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 19**

Elrohir and Vinia ignored those that came to help as they drifted a few ways from the bridge. They ignored the water soaking them from head to toe, the bottom half of a dragon attacked to Dinenwin's upper half, which was huge and floating just near by. Nor did they notice the purple fog that was moving above the city of Rivendell. All the two Elves knew was the hatred and anger towards one another.

Vinia blocked the sword that was aimed to cut off his head. His sword shook as his left hand was starting to hurt from a wound he gotten earlier from Elrohir. The said Elf pressed harder against the sword, Vinia's blade nearly touching his neck.

"(You did wrong y hitting my wife, traitor!)" Elrohir snarled in anger.

"(You do not deserver her!)" Vinia snarled back, glaring at Elrohir.

The son of Elrond narrowed his eyes dangerously, a growl escaping his mouth. "(It is _you_ who does not deserve _anything_.)"

Elrohir pushed Vinia back and attacked the Elf in full rage. Vinia took steps back while trying to block the on coming attacks, but his wounds weakened him desperately and was losing energy quickly. Suddenly, Elrohir pushed Vinia away from him with all the force he had, side-stepped to the right as Vinia thrust his sword towards him, and thrust his own sword into the side of Vinia. The traitorous Elf gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

Elrohir moves back, taking his sword out. He wore an expressionless face as he watches Vinia drop his sword than dropping to his knees. Blood flowed freely from his wounds, Vinia looking up at the sky to see nothing but thick, purple fog. Vinia scoffed, shaking his head.

"(Is this how I am to die, to not see the beautiful sky no more?)" He whispered before he started laughing madly. "(My mistress will give what you all deserve and for what you have done to me.)"

Gasping, Vinia slowly falls to his side, the light leaving from his body. Elrohir looked up and his eyes widen and sprinted towards the bridge.

"(We must leave, Magdalena!)" Elrohir heard Glorfindel's voice.

"(Not without my husband) damn it!" Magdalena yelled.

Elrohir just turned the corner to see his wife turn sharply towards him and relaxed all at once. The group was in the other side, as he saw the creature to the left.

"Oh god, Elrohir!" Magdalena whispered.

Elrohir ran over the bridge and to his wife's arms. He hugged her and kissed her passionately, not ever wanting to let her go anymore. Elrohir quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around his soaking wife, hoping she would not fall ill of some kind.

"(We have to get away from this fog, quickly!)" Hinluin cried desperately. "(This fog was the cause of all the Elves in Mirkwood to fall under that… _things_ spell.)"

Pain than went through Magdalena's stomach as her water broke. Magdalena looked down, her grip on Elrohir tightening.

"(My water broke.)" She whispered but all the Elves heard and sharply turned to her in panic. "(My water broke.)" Magdalena said a bit more loudly and disbelief.

"(No, no, no, no, no, no! Not now!)" Elladan said in panic.

Another sharp pain passed through Magdalena's stomach, making her cry out.

"(I don't think the children agree with you, Elladan!)" Magdalena told him in an annoyed tone.

"(We must get to a safe place for Magdalena to give birth.)" Legolas said, looking around for any sign of shelter or enemy.

"(There is a cottage not too far from here, tis my private cottage Lord Elrond gave to me.)" Glorfindel told them. "(Follow me.)"

The Balrog slayer quickly started to walk into the woods, everyone following. Elrohir picked Magdalena up easily and walked after Hinluin. Glorfindel led the group in twist and turns for almost fifteen minutes, which seemed a long time for Magdalena. Some soldiers from Lothlorien suddenly stumbled in front of their path, startling them.

"Culas!" Haldir cried in joy. "(How many are there?)"

The blonde haired, gray eyed Elf seemed to have relaxed almost immediately at the sight of his Warden.

"(Two dozen Galadhrim and just under a dozen families.)" Culas told him.

Haldir nodded, "quickly, we are to go to a cottage for safety, follow Lord Glorfindel.)"

Haldir begun to give out orders, letting the families go first, than the first dozen Galadhrim to the front, than the other dozen to the rear. Elrohir has gone to the front with Glorfindel, Magdalena's pain coming faster and in more time. Elladan quickly scanned the group that was passing by for any kind of serious injuries that he might have to patch right there and then. But he saw none and was grateful for it.

He reached out to a young maiden in front of him, making her turn her head and slow down to walk next to him. She had dark, golden hair that seemed to match her dark green eyes. She wore a simple dark blue dress that only the highest Elves wore.

"(Tell me, my lady, does anyone have deep injuries that are hidden from my eyes?)"

"(Nay, my lord, we all have naught but scratches from barely escaping from the enemy's weapons.)"

Elladan nodded. "(That is good to hear.)" He than smiled at the maiden. "(Please call me Elladan, my lady.)"

The maiden smiled. "(Than please feel free to call me Kirga.)"

Elladan couldn't help but smile. "(Tis a beautiful name, Kirga.)"

Kirga blushed, shyly looking over to Haldir and Glorfindel, Haldir smirking at her, his eyes twinkling. Kirga narrowed her eyes, wondering what her best friend was planning at the moment.

"_So the seed has been planted, now the flower of love just has to blossom for the two to see each other in a new light."_ Haldir thought, reciting the Lady of Light's words.

-0-0-0

Finally, the large group had come upon the top of very large clearing in the middle of the mountain side, passing a wave of power. They did not, however, dare pass the purple fog, fear of what it might do to them. But what stopped them was that of the large army from three different cities camped upon this clearing, the cottage Glorfindel spoke of just over to the right.

"(The flags of Gondor and Rohan.)" Legolas told them.

"(This could only mean one thing.)" Elladan said with joyous and hopeful in his voice.

The two dozen Galadhrim went to the rest of their friends and kin, grateful to see them once more. The others, however, followed Elrohir's lead to the cottage, wanting to get Magdalena out of the wet clothes and to his father. Haldir jogged before them and opened the door for Elrohir. The group, however, was taken back to see who it was that was waiting inside. They saw Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Lord Thranduil, Aragorn, and Eomer all in a circle, turning their heads to them as soon as the door opened.

"How many?" Elrohir asked in common for Eomer to understand.

"A few hundred from both cities." Aragorn answered him.

"How?" Magdalena asked in confused pain.

Aragorn and Eomer could only smile towards the Lady of Light, who smiled at the girl. Magdalena nodded with a groan, cursing herself for being forgetful. She than cried out as pain coursed through her body. Elrond quickly moved over to Elrohir and Magdalena, putting a warm hand to his daughter-in-law's sweaty forehead.

"You are to give birth soon." He stated more than asked.

"Take her to one of the rooms upstairs, Elrohir, and change her into a nightgown." Galadriel ordered.

Elrohir did not need to be told twice and rushed off to the stairs.

"(What are we now to do, my lady?)" Haldir asked in concern.

"(We must wait for Gandalf, for only he has the knowledge to destroy this creature.)" Galadriel sighed and turned to her son-in-law. "(Let us set up for the birth of my great-grandchildren.)"

-0-0-0

--Upstairs—

Elrohir just placed a sheet over Magdalena and sat down next to her. Magdalena placed her hands on her abdominal, looking at Elrohir worriedly.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." She whispered fearfully.

Elrohir brushed back a few strands of hair from Magdalena's face. "Everything is going to be fine, (my love), I promise you. I will not let anything happen to you or our children." He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Now save your strength, you are going to need it in a few hours."

Magdalena nodded, closing her eyes momentarily before looking at her husband. "How are we to help Dinenwin? Now that we know she's not really evil."

Elrohir stood and kissed his wife. "Do not fret, Magdalena, all will be well and be righted."

"You'll be here when the time comes, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I will!" Elrohir whispered. "I will not miss it for the world." Elrohir smiled and walked out of the room.

Magdalena sighed, feeling all that has happened that day catch up to her. Kirga, Elladan, Galadriel, and Elrond entered the room. Kirga set two bowls of water on a table to the left, while Elladan set down a few towels. Elrond and Galadriel walked over to Magdalena, Galadriel sitting at the edge of the bed. Magdalena felt her body temperature go slightly down with the touch of Galadriel's hand upon her forehead. When the Lady of Light brought her hand back down, Magdalena looked at both lords with fear written upon her face.

"Will I live through this birth?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering.

Elladan and Kirga both looked at each other with concern before looking at the young woman on the bed. Magdalena watched the barely visible emotion on Elrond's eyes, while Galadriel showed no emotion whatsoever.

"It is dangerous to have even one child back where I come from. And no one has more then twins anymore." Magdalena continued to look back and forth between the two. "Will I live through _this_?"

Elrond sighs, "I do not know, Magdalena." He said softly. "I have tried to see into what your future holds," Elrond shakes his head ever so slightly. "I was not able to get any vision."

Magdalena scoffs slightly, holding back her tears. "This cannot be! I'm a month early."

She holds her stomach, feeling her children kick every few seconds before the pain goes throughout her body. Magdalena breathes slowly, trying to calm herself and not to worry. Elrond nods and walks out the door, beckoning his son and Kirga. Galadriel brushes the strands of hair stuck to Magdalena's face due to the sweat she was producing.

"I also was not able to see anything in my mirror before coming here." Galadriel said ever so quietly.

"How could have my pregnancy change completely?" Magdalena asked, looking at the Elven maiden that has become a mother to her. "I was supposed to have only _one_ child, a _girl_." Magdalena shook her head. "Not quadruples."

Galadriel sighed, Magdalena seeing all the years – centuries – stand out on this powerful Elf. She seemed to be tired and fragile, although strong and fearless at the same time.

"Some times," Galadriel said softly, "the Valars – or as you call them, Gods – would interfere with the original plan and give you something more or less of what is expected. My mirror is _never_ wrong, for it is what your future beholds. It is only _when_ the Valars decides that your future should hold more of a purpose."

Magdalena sighs and closes her eyes, feeling tried just _sitting_ there. Galadriel smiled softly, stroking Magdalena's hair from her face.

"Women in my time hardly give birth regularly now." Magdalena said after a few moments of silence. "They have what they call Cesarean section, or C-section for short. It is a painless procedure that is far safer."

"Tell me, how do you have this… C-section?" Galadriel asked curiously.

"The doctors – or healers – give you a numbing liquid and once that is ready and you cannot feel a thing, they cut your stomach open and very carefully take the baby out." Magdalena than looks thoughtful. "At least I think that's how it goes. I heard it from a few people at school. But I doubt you can do it here for it requires much needed technology to help."

Galadriel nods and smiles at the girl. "Sleep, Magdalena. In a few hours I will wake you for the time to give birth."

"Bu-" Magdalena started but slowly closed her eyes at Galadriel started to speak in Elvish.

-0-0-0

--Downstairs—

The kings and lords all sat around a table, discussing what they are to do. All were worried that Gandalf might not make it in time to help destroy this creature, nor defeat it on their own.

"There is only one thing that Hitrother wants," Glorfindel told them. "That is what Magdalena and Elrohir's children hold within them."

Eomer frown in confusion. "And what would that be? They have yet to come into this world, we do not know what they hold."

"They hold half the power of Dinenwen, King Eomer of Rohan." Galadriel tells them as she walks down the stairs. "And Hitrother cannot be as powerful as he likes to be with only half the power gone." She sits next to her husband, who places his hand on top of hers.

"So he wishes to kidnap the children?" Eomer asks.

"Nay." Aragorn tells him. "He wishes to kill them. It is the only way to obtain the power they with hold."

Elrohir's jaw tightens, as he tries not to blow up before his friends and family. Elladan places a hand on his twins shoulder.

"Do not worry, brother, we will do all that we can to protect your wife and children."

Elrohir nodded, not trusting his voice. He sighs and looks around the table, everyone silently telling him that they would do all they can to help.

"How is Gandalf to enter here without being seen by that creature or it's followers?" Elrohir asks.

Glorfindel sighs. "That, we do not know. We just hope that Gandalf will know a way to come undetected."

"Is there any way we are able to contact with him?" Eomer asks hopefully.

Galadriel sighs sympathetically. "Yes, but if I try to contact him with my mind, Hitrother will know. Because Dinenwen has power almost similar to mine, he will know I am doing magic."

"Then someone will have to go out and get him." Aragorn tells them quietly.

"But none will be able to survive long with the strange fog hovering above this city." Celeborn told him.

"So we are doomed if Gandalf does not come." Eomer said quietly. "But the Men of Rohan will not go down without a fight." He said, looking at each of them with courage to fight and live.

"Nor will Gondor back down." Aragorn says with a smile.

"Neither will the Elves of Lothlorien and Imaldris." Elladan smiles at them all.

"It looks as though Men and Elves will have to fight along side each other for one last time." Elrond says with a smile, looking over to Galadriel, who nods.

-0-0-0

--Two hours later—

Magdalena groans as she opens her eyes. She sees a smiling Galadriel looking down at her.

"Is it time?" Magdalena asked tiredly.

"Nay, it seems to be taking a longer time. I just needed you to wake."

Magdalena sighs tiredly and sits up against the headboard with the help of Galadriel and Thranduil on either side of her.

"It usually takes a long time, almost twelve hours, to give birth. It just depends on the child." Magdalena tells them.

Galadriel soaks a cloth and squeezes out the extra cool water. She begins to wipe Magdalena's face of the sweat that will not cease. The door than opens, both maidens and Thranduil looking up to see Elrohir smiling softly. Both Lords smile and stand up.

"I will see you soon, Faerdhinen, rest and save your strength." Galadriel tells her.

Galadriel walks over to her grandchild and smiles before walking out the door.

Thranduil leans down and kiss Magdalena's forehead. "(All will be fine, Faerdhinen, I promise I will not let that creature come near this cottage!)"

Magdalena smiled lovingly. "(Thank you… father.)"

Thranduil inhales quietly, tears coming to his eyes. He smiles and turns, placing a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. He squeezes and nods, before walking out. Elrohir closes the door and walks over to his wife.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asks, sitting down beside her.

"Tired, hungry, and thirsty." Magdalena sighs. "And even more, I wish to get these children out of me all ready."

The couple laugh, Elrohir wiping his wife's face with the cool cloth. Magdalena sighs slightly, looking at her husband seriously.

"Elrohir, I want you to promise me something."

"Hmm, anything." Elrohir tells her softly.

Magdalena takes a deep breath. "If anything were to happen to me during this birth, I want you to move on with your life and find another wife."

Elrohir stops wiping his wife's face and stares at her in disbelief. "(_Nothing_ is going to happen to you, Magdalena!)" Elrohir tells her sternly.

"(I said _IF_, Elrohir.)" Magdalena places a hand on his cheek. "(I do not want you to dwell on my death and slowly fade. Think of the children!)" Magdalena sighs. "Promise me. _Please_."

Elrohir closes his eyes, holding back his tears. He takes hold of his wife's hand on his cheek, holding it tightly. Elrohir opens his eyes, Magdalena seeing that they were read and moist.

"I promise." Elrohir whispers.

Magdalena smiles. "Thank you." She whispers back.

Elrohir leans forward and kisses his wife passionately. But Magdalena jerks away, crying out.

"What's wrong?" Elrohir asks.

"I think it's time!" Magdalena cries, holding her stomach in pain.

§

**Elwen of Lorien: **Uh-huh, I know you're a mind reader! LOL, just kidding, I know that I put down a lot of foreshadowing in there. And to tell you the truth, I thought the someone in Dinenwin's body was also going to be Deachir too, but I thought it was going to be obvious, than when I read back to _Summer Wind_ I realized that Hitrother was killed too easily, and I also remembered towards the end that he was fading and transforming himself into Magdalena's body, so a part of him _really_ stayed in Magdalena then transferred to Dinenwin, Hitrother the one really sending Magdalena back to her father. Anyways, good luck with your band and that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**FFAMasquerade2005:** Sorry to have spelled your name wrong and you were right about this chapter begin put together in a hurry. I had one chapter and the rest I was doing it in the middle of the night, so I was… (whisper) Half asleep, lol, so sorry for that. I hoped you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing!

**Frodo01228:** I can't help it! I jut love cliff hangers! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**Sauruna:** Ah, if you want to know who's going to die, you'll have to continue reading and reviewing, and you'll find out soon who. Thanks for reviewing; I hoped you liked this chapter!

**A/N: Sorry to have taken long, I was having a bit of writers block, and with school and work, it just wasn't working. Will, one more chapter, to tell you the truth, and it will be the end! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"**Bold" Dreams**

"**_Bold/Italics"_ Galadriel talking telepathy**

"**_Italics"_ thoughts**

"**(words)" Elvish**

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 20**

Magdalena held tightly to Elrohir's hand while Kirga wiped her sweat with a cool cloth and Elrond prepared to deliver quadruples. The contractions have been getting closer with each passing hour, driving Magdalena with pain.

"Elrohir, honey," Elrohir looked down at his wife. "The next time you wish to have children," Magdalena said sweetly before grabbing Elrohir by the front of his tunic with her free hand and yanking him down towards her. "You have them!" She yelled angrily before letting him go and crying out in pain. "Get them out of me!" Magdalena began to cry softly.

Elrohir recovered from her yelled and soothingly brushed his wife's hair from her face, kissing her brow. Elladan picked up the sheet to look under to see how things were progressing.

"(It's still far too early, father.)"

Elrond looked under the sheet as will. "Yes, we cannot have you push yet, Magdalena." Elrond said sympathetically.

Screams were then heard outside as will as shouts of command both in Elvish and Common. Elrond looked to his sons, as they were both to lead the Rivendell Elves.

"(You stay, brother. Your wife needs you more.)" Elladan said, nodding to Elrohir, who nodded back in thanks.

Elladan quickly rushed out of the room, Kirga going after him.

"(My lord!)" Elladan stopped and turned to the Elven maiden. "(Please be careful.)" Kirga pleaded.

"(For you, my lady, I shall.)" He said with a smile.

Elladan quickly walked up to Kirga and kissed her, surprising the both of them.

"(Once I come back, _alive_, I will marry you.)" Elladan told her after they parted.

Kirga could do nothing but nod numbly, watching the older twin walk away into a deadly battle.

"(Ah! Get them out of me, _NOW_!)" Magdalena's voice brought Kirga out of her thoughts and quickly rushed into the room, closing the door behind her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Just outside camp—

Gandalf halted the horse just before the tress of Rivendell, looking up at the purple fog creeping it's way above the trees.

"What is that?" Pippin asked confused.

"It seems as though evil has yet to be rid from this world." Gandalf said before slapping the reins on the horse. "Keep your eyes open, all of you. We are close to danger."

All the Hobbits but Frodo and Bilbo took out the swords which they all now carried with them just in case. The noise of battle cries could be heard, soon followed by metal clashing together and the whistling of arrows.

"But I thought evil was now gone?" Merry said, confused.

"Remember the evil I told you I faced last year with Aragorn?"

"Yes?" The Hobbits said uncertainly.

"Will, this is one of the evil that was faced. Hitrother." Gandalf said the name darkly. "I must engage into battle once more but I shall advise you all to stay out of this one. This is to be fought with magic against magic."

The Hobbits looked at each other with worry, wondering what evil they were to face now.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Battlefield—

It has been several hours since the battle has begun and many Elves and men have been lost as will as the enemy. But they only seem to multiply in bigger numbers. The men were tiring but pushed themselves as their Kings fought along side them, wanting Middle Earth—their home—rid of evil. The Elves cursed these foul evil as they were to sail to Gray Heaven, not fight a battle that cannot seem to be won.

Inside the cottage, Magdalena's screaming and yelling could be heard. Both weary Elves men begun to doubt that they will win. This was a fight believed to be not conquered by good but by evil. Hitrother was near by, laughing as he watched, through Dinenwin's eyes, the battle before him.

"_Now all I need is the power which that mortal; woman consumes within her for her children._" He snarled, sneakily moving towards the cottage.

But he couldn't go any further as Gandalf walked between the dragon and the cottage.

"_You cannot stop me from getting to my destiny, wizard!_"

Gandalf glared at the beast. "_I have learned the secret to destroy you long ago, Hitrother, for your coming was foretold centuries ago!_"

Hitrother laughed sinisterly. "_Yes but with my body fused together with Dinenwen, my powers have grown since the old days of the Silvermoon Kingdom._"

"_We shall see!_" Gandalf held up his staff above his head, chanting in Silveriana.

Hitrother only laughed, his scaly body circling beneath Dinenwin's waist. Suddenly, Dinenwin's top half disappeared and the full image of Hitrother was hovering before the white wizard and anyone else that could see him. But what they did not see was a full image of Dinenwin standing next to the door to the cottage, an evil smile upon her lips as she stared at the wizard.

"_Fool._" She muttered before turning around and walking inside.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Inside—

Magdalena screamed loudly and long, all the Elves inside the room cringing in pain. But they tried their best not to cover their ears. Elrohir could feel his left hand going numb and kind of blue from lack of blood pumping through it. But he did not care and merely tried to cool his wife's forehead with the cold cloth. Magdalena loosens her hold on her husband's hand, closing her eyes in exhaustion, tears mixing with her sweat.

"These pans are taking all of my energy alone." She cried in a small whisper.

"Shh, stay with me, (my love), stay with me." Elrohir whispered.

"(It is almost time.)" Elrond warned everyone.

But before anything could happen, the door to the room was thrown opened, Dinenwin standing before them. Before any one of them knew it, they were outside the cabin, the door shutting itself, the lock turning. Magdalena stares in horror and pain not at Dinenwin but at the creature that was able to over take Dinenwin's body.

"Stay away from me!" Magdalena gasped, holding her stomach tightly.

Dinenwin walked inside the room, the door slamming shut. "_I want the power those brats have!_" Hitrother's voice echoed with malice and loathing.

Before Magdalena knew it, Hitrother was on the right of her, his right hand on her stomach. He started to chant in his own language, Magdalena feeling her energy flowing out of her.

"No." Magdalena gasped, not able to do anything as she seemed frozen on the spot. "No, leave my children be!" She cried, feeling the life being sucked out of her.

Hitrother laughed, smiling widely. "_Such power! I never felt anything like it!_"

It felt like years to Magdalena but as she begun to grow tired, the draining stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dinenwin standing up from a broken dresser and Galadriel standing before her, a blinding white light that seemed to continue to expand surrounded the Elf Lord.

"Your time is up for good, Hitrother." She said coldly, the words dripping with much hatred.

"_You cannot stop me, ELF! I am far more powerful then a year ago._" Hitrother said smugly.

"Really? Because I believe Gandalf had found one of your weak points outside." Galadriel told the now horrid Hitrother.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Outside—

Gandalf fought fiercely with a Uruk-hai, whom was bigger and stronger then the ones from four years ago, fought harder against the wizard. With both his sword and staff, Gandalf searched through the false Uruk-hai, trying to find the main point of the power source that Hitrother was giving him and his army; which was the reason for them to continue to come in unlimited numbers.

Then a dark violet aurora was seen in the creature's stomach. Grinning to himself, Gandalf threw back an Orc he was fighting, grasp his staff tightly and thrust his staff into the Uruk-hai's dark aurora and said one single word.

"_Ragdano_."

The Uruk-hai's sword stopped just near the wizard's neck as he froze in pain. He begun to turn into light from the inside out. The Uruk-hai threw back his head; his arms spread wide open and burst into silvery dust. A wind blew from the east, all of the other Orcs and Uruk-hai's fading into dust against the wind. Everyone cheered, knowing that they have won this battle.

Gandalf sighs and turns towards the cabin, needing to banish one more creature of evil out of this world. Unless Galadriel banishes it before he does. Either way, the evil will not survive the next few minutes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Inside the cabin—

Dinenwin cried in agony, clutching her head tightly in pain. "_Even if a part of me is gone_," she snarled, looking up at Galadriel with a shadowed face. "_I still have half the power to kill you all_."

Galadriel narrowed her eyes dangerously. "But not enough to go up against my own powers, Hitrother."

Dinenwin narrowed her eyes at Galadriel. "_We shall see about that._"

Hitrother raised the power that he was able to take from Magdalena's children and threw a right hand towards Galadriel, a force of ice rushing towards her. But the force was diminished before it can even reach the Lady of Light. Galadriel, emotionless, stared down the monster that took over Dinenwin. And before Hitrother knew it, he felt his soul literally being ripped from Dinenwin's body.

Hitrother tried his best to keep himself within the Silveriana's body. But the said maiden took hold of the stolen power and was able to throw the evil soul out of her body, keeping all of the stolen powers within her own body. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. The ghostly dragon face of Hitrother stared in disbelief, anger, and surprise at Galadriel, who faintly smirked, and to Dinenwin, who was looking up at him with a glare.

The Lady held up her right palm towards him. "_Thsre nryd pzco lbvrou Jaquilma_."

"_Noo!_"

Hitrother was caught on fire, a fierce wind blowing around the creature. Giving one last scream of agony pain, the fire disappeared, the wind picking up the dust and disappearing into thin air. Galadriel looked down at the Silveriana, who slowly stood, smiling weakly at the Lady.

"_Forgive me for being foolish to let that creature take over me._"

Galadriel shook her head. "_It was done unknown._"

Suddenly, Magdalena's screams of pain interrupted them, both Elven maidens turning towards the bed that held the half-elf who was in labor at that moment.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Although it seemed it was too easy to banish Hitrother from the plain of existence, he was too weak to defend himself as Dinenwin took the powers from him. At the moment the men and Elves were resting and taking care of the wounded, while the screams—and curses—of a maiden echoed throughout Imladris. Unlike most women, Magdalena didn't take hours to begin giving birth to four children. It took only three hours or so for the young mortal to finally give birth.

Elrohir was pacing in the living area, Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan, Aragorn, and Eomer all sitting, waiting patiently.

"DAMN YOU ELROHIR! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" Magdalena screamed.

Those that were taking a drink choked, spitting the drink back into their cups or in front of them. They laughed, looking amusingly at Elrohir who has grown even paler, standing still in between the couches.

"(Do not worry son, while giving birth women say things they do not mean.)" Thranduil assured his son-in-law.

Finally, the cries of a newborn could be heard. Elrohir sighed, the men around him congratulating. Then another set of cries could be heard, Elrohir closing his eyes in relief. When he opened them, he saw his grandmother standing before him sadly. Fear immediately took hold of Elrohir's heart.

"(What has happened? Is Magdalena all right?)" Elrohir asked in a frantic panic, remembering the promise she made him take.

"She is fine," Galadriel said, her features saddening. "Elrohir, tow of your children did not make it." Elrohir's breath left him, stumbling back a bit. "I am sorry but when Hitrother took the powers from Magdalena he killed two of your children." Galadriel explained. "I am truly sorry."

"I need to see my wife, may I go?" Elrohir asked desperately.

Galadriel nodded, watching her grandson run up the stairs to his wife. The others all sat silently, everyone feeling sorry for the young couple. It was never right for a parent to lose a child so soon, for the child should grow out their parents, not the other way around.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Elrohir's POV—

I stood at the open door to my wife's room, seeing her asleep upon the bed, our children—twins—also sleeping peacefully in two cradles next to the bed. Father, Kirga, and Dinenwin—now good, my grandmother reassuring all of us—continue to clean around the room quietly. I could only stand there, feeling my whole body numb with coldness and with many emotions running through me. I can only guess what my wife could be going through… _if_ she knew, that is.

"(I am sorry, son.)" My father's voice cut through my thoughts.

I turned to him to see his sympathetic eyes looking at me. I merely nodded and walked over to my wife. But I couldn't help see two wrapped bundles in Dinenwin's arms, no doubt my wife and I other two children, from the corner of my eye. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I sat down on Magdalena's left side. I reached to caress her right cheek, taking slow breaths.

How could this happen to us? Haven't we suffered enough pain as it is? Hasn't Magdalena? Why take two of our children from us before we can even have a chance to welcome them in to the world? They did not deserve this. _We_ did not deserve this. But whatever comes our way, Magdalena and I will get through it, staying strong with each other to lean on. We still have two beautiful children alive and well and we will love them as much as we would have loved if there were four of them.

Magdalena stirred under my touch and fluttered opened her emerald eyes, which were glazed over with tiredness and sleepiness. I saw her lip tremble a bit as tears begun to blur her beautiful eyes.

"Elrohir," She choked out, trying not to cry.

I merely leaned forward and kissed her, trying to calm her down as will as my own tears. I could feel the sadness radiating off of her and I couldn't bare it. I pulled back and wiped her tears with my thumbs as I held her face in my hands.

"All will be well, my love. We still have two beautiful children in our lives." I told her softly.

Magdalena nodded, breathing jaggedly. "And we will love them much more." She said softly.

"Aye, we will." I told her.

I then stood and walked around to our sleeping children. A boy and a girl. I carefully caressed the girl's head, wondering what we were to name them. Magdalena and I haven't really thought of names because we were so worried over the threat to us.

"Can you give me the boy to hold, Elrohir?" Magdalena asked softly.

I smiled and carefully took hold of the boy and turned, giving him to my wife—who was now sitting up against the headboard—and was lovingly looking down at him. I turned to the girl and took her in my arms, sitting next to my wife. Never would I have ever thought of holding a child—_my_ child. But I guess it just depended on when I was to fall in love. I looked up at my wife, smiling loving at her.

'_And fall hard in love with her I did.'_ I thought, leaning a bit to kiss my wife's hair.

She smiled and looked up at me. "What shall we name them?"

I looked down, shaking my head. "You should name one of them first." I told her, looking back up at her.

Magdalena smiled and looked down at the child in her arms. "I heard a nice name around Rivendell… it was… um…"

I smiled amusingly as my wife tried to remember. Suddenly, her eyes widen and looked down at the child once more.

"Gilannún." My wife looked up at me with a bit of confusion. "What does that mean?"

I smiled lovingly at her. "Star of the West."

My wife smiled and looked back down at Gilannún, my son. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, smiling slightly up at his mother. Magdalena giggled quietly, bringing her forefinger that my son catches in his small hand. I can all ready see that he will have his mother's eyes and the mischief.

"What will you name our daughter?" Magdalena asked quietly, looking up at me.

I smiled and looked down at our daughter, who will apparently have my hair. I caressed her head softly, trying to think up a name. I smiled widely as I have found the perfect one.

"I believe that she should be called Didauar, which is Woman of the Woods."

I looked up at my wife, who smiled at me. "Beautiful, Elrohir, beautiful."

I merely smiled and leaned down to kiss my wife in a passionate kiss.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Two months later, September 29—

Magdalena hugged her father tightly, crying. They stood at the docks of Lune, the Elves that are barely just leaving waiting upon the white ship that will be taking them to the Grey Havens. Galadriel, her husband, Celeborn, and Elrond stood to the side, waiting patiently for their turn to say goodbye to the young woman that has won their hearts. Pulling back, Magdalena smiled, wiping her tears as Thranduil held her at arms length gently.

"(Forever will you be my daughter, Faerdhinen. Never will I forget you or the lesson you have taught me.)" Thranduil leaned forward and kissed Magdalena's brow lightly. "(May you, Elrohir, and your children live on and pass down stories of what has come to pass.)"

Magdalena smiled. "(I will, father. I will.)"

Taking a deep breath, Magdalena walked next to Elrond and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I would have not had my son marry any other, Magdalena. You are as perfect for him as he is for you." Elrond told her softly, pulling back.

Magdalena smiled. "Thank you, Lord Elrond that means a lot to me."

She moved next to Celeborn and hugged him, exchanging goodbyes. Although they were related by marriage, the two did not have much chance to get to know one another. But in a way they did understood each other, so the need for a conversation did not really bother them much. Sighing, Magdalena walked next to Galadriel, who smiled sadly at her. The Lady of Light reached up a hand and pushed aside a strand of hair from Magdalena's face, a second daughter to the Lady of Light.

"I have seen your future before I left Lothlorien and I have seen a bright future for all of you."

Galadriel smiled and took hold of the pedant—a single emerald green diamond wrapped in around in a shape form of mithril—around her neck and took it off. She gently grabbed Magdalena's right hand and placed the pedant into her palm, covering it with her hand.

"Forever will you be the owner of Lothlorien. Pass it on to your daughter, who shall next pass it on to her own daughter." Galadriel told her softly, grabbing the woman's other hand and covering the pendant.

"I will, (mother), I will." Magdalena smiled.

Sighing, Magdalena took a few steps back and turned to Gandalf, who opened his arms widely at her, a grin spreading over his features.

"You are forever free, Magdalena, never forget this." The old white wizard told her, hugging her briefly.

Magdalena shook her head. "I won't, Gandalf, don't worry."

Next, she turned to the four Hobbits, saying goodbye and hugging each of them. She was to ride back to Rivendell with Glorfindel as her escort. Back to her home… her family. To her opinion, she has taken the farewells pretty well, knowing that she might never see them ever again. But at least she still had her brother for although the sea calls to him, Legolas is to stay in Mirkwood with his wife for many centuries until the world of Men take over.

Walking out of the beautiful ruin, Magdalena smiled to the Balrog Slayer, mounting her brown stallion, a present to her from Elladan, a late wedding gift so to say.

"(Are you ready to return to home, my lady?)" Glorfindel asked, mounting his own mare.

Magdalena took a deep breath, letting the cool breeze calm her face, the tears no longer falling down her cheeks. She nodded, looking around the beautiful place before turning to her escort.

"(I am and I wish to be with my family sooner rather then later. We will try to ride nonstop.)" Magdalena told him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Rivendell—

Magdalena cleaned and changed into a simple white dress before hunting down her husband and children. She walked into one of the many gardens and stood by the entrance, smiling at the sight before her. Elrohir was lying on his back, tossing Didauar up into the air lightly before catching her. Their daughter squealed in delight, waving her arms and legs hoping to fly.

Gilannún, however, was sitting next to his sleeping Uncle Elladan, his Aunt Kirga also sleeping next to her husband. After the evil finally banished and Magdalena was well enough to get out of bed, Elladan and Kirga married at the cottage. It would be only a month later until Kirga found out that she was with child.

Gilannún was leaning against his uncle's side, while Elladan had a loose arm around his waist. Gilannún was holding on to his uncle's sleeve, chewing it toothless. Magdalena couldn't help but feel the smile widen, wrapping her arms around her contently. Never had she thought that she would be a mother, let alone a wife. But here she was; a mother to twins and a wife to an Elf that she dearly loved with her heart.

Gilannún suddenly turned and dropped his uncle's sleeve and smiled. He held out his tiny arms towards her, his fingers grasping and un-grasping the air before him. A gesture that said he wanted to be hold at that moment. Magdalena grinned and walked towards her son. She shook her head at Elladan before picking up her son, giving him a kiss on his cheek, Gilannún playing with her hair.

Magdalena walked around the sleeping couple and over to Elrohir, who finally noticed her. He sat up with Didauar in his arms, smiling at his wife.

"How did it go?" He asked softly.

Magdalena sat down next to her husband. "Painful but I said my farewells." She told him.

Elrohir smiled and kissed his wife passionately until both of their children wanted their attention. Smiling, both parents turned to the child in their arms and begun to play with them. The family continued to play in the gardens until it became dark and dinner was ready. The couple woke the two newly weds and all walked into the palace, peace coming over Imladris and the rest of Middle-Earth finally.

The End

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken long! Indeed, this is the last chapter and I just hope that it was worth the wait. Finally, this story is over and I would just like to thank all those who have read and review and just to those who only read but did not review. I had lots of fun writing this, despite the cursed writer's block. So, for one last time, please review!**


End file.
